


Our next adventures

by AmandaMarondsky



Category: Desenfrenadas | Unstoppable (TV)
Genre: F/F, marvera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMarondsky/pseuds/AmandaMarondsky
Summary: After the girls rescued Marcela and Mike from Joshua and El Sapo, they all left their past behind and decided to take a new start, but running away won't stop of fix everything they left behind...
Relationships: Vera/Marcela
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this story because these girls are making me crazy and I need more content about them, also because quarantine give me so much time lol This is a new adventure for them even if I'm not desenfrenada enough to make something as awesome as the first season;p English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for all the mistakes...

The ride was silent, Marcela’s head was still bleeding a little and Rocio asked Vera to stop at the closest city. Still without a word Vera nodded and drove as fast as she could not caring about the limitation this time, she was worried and terrified.

Her mind keep playing the moment she pressed the button, the moment she aimed at Joshua, she didn’t know what was going on in her head she just wanted him to leave Marcela alone, to stop hurting her.  
This bastard hurt her so badly, and not just now, Vera while seeing her in this place, surrounded by those people, understood everything... How Marcela spend her life being pressured into doing things for others, selling herself to save her life. How she may have suffered under those guys hands.

Vera felt sick she stopped the car suddenly on the side of the road and got out, she needed air. She closed her eyes but it was coming back, this sick feeling was coming again, she fight it before but now she couldn’t.

She ran some feets away and vomited. It hurt, her stomach was hurting, her heart was hurting too. Her full body was aching and she didn’t know how to make his feeling go away.

She had hated Marcela for leaving her, for using her but Marcela had way more bad things to take care of and Vera was mad at herself for talking to Mercela like she did. If she had knew, if Marcela had told her… But talking about personal issues weren’t they things. Vera hid a lot of stuff from her past too, things she couldn’t admit to herself…

Carlota arrived slowly behind Vera. “You okay bebé?” she asked softly.

Vera turned around and nodded opening her arms and Carlota immediately hugged her. “I’m so stupid…” said Vera tears coming to her eyes.

Carlota shook her head. “No no bebé you’re not… you’re so brave, you saved us all.” said Carlota hugging her more tightly. 

“Can you hold me for a minute…?” asked Vera shyly and Carlota didn’t hesitate, she kept hugging her friend till Vera was ready to let go.

Vera broke the hug slowly and took Carlota’s hand in hers. “Thanks Carli…”

Carlota smiled at her. And guided her back to the car. Rocio was standing behind the car putting a bandage on Marcela’s head. Mike was still in the car.

“I found some first aid stuff in your trunk, but we need to stop and eat something.” said Rocio with her doctor attitude. Vera nodded. “Want me to drive a little?” asked Rocio to Vera who nodded again.

“You okay?” asked Vera shyly to Marcela as Rocio was going to the driver door. 

Marcela nodded. “Yeah thanks to you and the girls.” said the brunette before looking down avoiding looking at Vera in the eyes.

Carlota smiled. “We are unstoppable together, we couldn’t leave you behind after everything we went through together.” said the short haired girl proudly. “Women should stick together and help each other more often, we all are together in this shitty men’s world.” she explained and Marcela smiled at her.

“We better look for each other’s asses then.” she joked and Carlota laughed agreeing. 

“Let’s go girls?” asked Rocio from the car and Mike opened the window to look at the girls still standing by the trunk.

“Marcela?” he asked and Marcela nodded before going back in the car. Carlota walked to the passenger sit and Vera swallowed hard as she closed the trunk and went on the backseat with Marcela and her brother.

As she sat down Vera felt her arm brush Marcela’s and she shivered, she thought about the night they spend together and she felt her face getting hot. She had loved this moment with Marcela but they were under the mushroom effect and maybe it was nothing in the end.

Maybe Marcela just wanted company, she told Vera once that she really loved sex, like a drug. Maybe she just used her for her warm body. Vera tried not to think about it but Marcela was just beside her, she was just so attractive and Vera was smelling her perfume and all she could think about was how the girl tasted. Vera sighed and focused on the window forcing herself to think about something else.

When Rocio stopped in a little city her and Carlota went out of the car to go buy some food and water. Vera wanted to follow them and get away from Marcela but Rocio said they didn’t need her.

Vera looked at Marcela and Mike then saw the bag at Marcela’s feet, that green backpack the girl was carrying all around since they meet her. It was half open and Vera could see the gun, the gun she used to hurt Joshua, she frowned and Marcela saw her face, she closed the bag.

“Don’t worry he probably went back to El Sapo for help.” she said to reassure the blonde but Mike scratched his head guilty. 

“I don’t think he could, I took his car’s key.” said the boy taking them out of his pocket.

“You what?” asked Marcela mad. “Do you realise that he’s lost in the middle of nowhere with a bleeding leg?!” she asked him and he looked down. 

“I didn’t want him to run after us again…” said the boy still looking down at the key in his hands. “But he had a phone he probably called for help….” he said to reassure his sister.

“But if he die there it will be because of me.” said Vera hiding her face in her hands.

“No no it won’t.” said Marcela putting her arm on the blonde’s back to reconfort her. “He was a bastard and he deserve what happen to him. A lot of people wanted him dead...”

Vera looked at her mad. “But I shot him! And we still have the gun! The same gun I used on him!” she said panicked and scared.

Marcela didn’t know what to do so she just opened her arms and hugged Vera who started crying into Marcela.

“We can throw it away…” said Mike shyly. But Marcela didn’t answer him and kept holding Vera.

Vera closed her eyes and breathed Marcela scent. She was addicted to it she was feeling so safe in the tan girl’s arms, for the first time she felt home, she felt like she belonged there, she really wanted to stay in her arms forever.

It was maybe selfish to think about that when they were running away from a terrible gang but Vera couldn’t help it, she was feeling something strong for Marcela.  
When Vera was thinking about all the time Marcela saved her, especially on that night in Oaxaca, all the times she kept her secrets, all the times Vera confided in her.  
Vera had been so horrible with her at first, to be honest she was so scared of her, but Marcela saved her anyway, she didn’t hesitate when she saw her with Gonzalo that night and for once Vera realized that Marcela was just like them, a girl trying to survive in a crazy world, a girl with her problems and Vera started opening her eyes and seeing Marcela for real.

Like she said to Carlota before Marcela was the most supportive toward her, more supportive than Rocio or Carlota, she was the only one willing to listen to her, really listen without judging her. It was like Marcela could see who she really was like she was seeing through the mask Vera was wearing all the time to protect herself.

As the girls came back with the food Vera slowly let go of Marcela who understood and sat back correctly. Carlota was so happy and gave food to them, Rocio was carrying the water bottles. Mike drank his bottle in one shot the boy was clearly thirsty.

Vera looked at the food but she wasn’t hungry, this strange feeling in her stomach was still there. Rocio started the car and they continued their journey.

As they almost reached Mexico Mike started to worry. “Where are we going?” he asked to his sister who hesitated.

“I can ask my mom if you can stay one night or two at my place.” said Carlota nicely.

“Thank you.” said Marcela sincerely.

Vera put her hand on Marcela thigh to get her attention. “It’s better if you come to my place, I’m alone in this big and empty flat so you won’t bother anyone there.”

“That’s a good idea.” said Rocio. “I would love to help you guys but for now it’s tense with my family.” explained Rocio sincerely.

Rocio drive till Carlota’s address and they dropped her, they all hugged her and watched her walk into her house before getting back in the car. This time Vera went on the passenger seat. They went to Rocio’s place and Rocio took her stuff before hugging Vera then Marcela.

‘Thank you for everything.” said Rocio to Vera. “You’re an amazing friend, this trip was what I needed to open my eyes and think about what I really want in my life.” confessed Rocio before looking at Marcela. “And you Marcela I’m really glad you carjacked us.” she said laughing and Marcela hugged her again. 

“I couldn’t find any better girls than you to help me.” said Marcela.

“Well I have some stuff to fix but I will call you soon.” said Rocio to Vera who nodded and hugged her again.

They went back in the car, Vera was driving while Marcela went on the passenger seat. Mike sat in the middle on the backseat and looked at the city. It was the first time he saw such a big city, he never left his shitty little city and was never expecting to go that far away from his childhood place.

Vera was living in a much more rich neighborhood than her friends. She stopped in front of a big gate, it opened as the car was recognized, behind the gate was a building, not that big probably 5 floors not more.

Mike looked around it was incredible. Vera drive to the underground parking lot and parked her car on the number 5. They took the elevator and Vera entered her password entry. They arrived on the last floor and the elevator opened on a big living room.

“You have the whole floor for yourself?” asked Marcela surprised. She knew Vera’s dad was rich but still.

“Yeah.” just said Vera throwing her stuff on the huge couch, it was big enough to fit at least 15 persons.

Mike stayed beside his big sister quite impressed by the place too. “So you are rich?” he asked Vera who smiled.

“Me? not that much, my dad? yes, and since he doesn’t know how to give me love he gave me money.” she explained hiding the sadness it was making her feel to say this out loud. Marcela looked at her and saw it.

“We won’t bother you for too long, I will try to find a job quickly so Mike and I can find a place to live.” explained Marcela not wanting to make Vera feel used for her money or something.

“You do not bother me at all, it’s quite empty in there and I hate being alone, most of the time I’m not here, I go out h24 so I’m not here alone.” she confessed and it was true if she would go out so often and meet people it was because she was feeling terribly lonely. “You two are more than welcome here.” she added before making sign for them to follow her. “Follow me.” she said the them. “Mike you can use that room.” she explained as she opened a door and revealed a big room with a giant tv and lot of video games.

“I bought all this because Chris liked to stay over and play video games with his friends.” she said as she felt so stupid to not see that her relation with Chris was just so toxic. Mike hesitated. “Seriously it’s all yours for as long as you guys need.” she told him and he smiled brightly. Marcela smiled too it was a long time since she didn’t see such a bright and innocent smile on his little brother’s face.

“You follow me.” said Vera to Marcela as Mike was exploring his new room. “It’s the guest room, it’s not as big as Mike’s room but you have your own bathroom and a very comfy bed.” explained Vera trying to sound casual but being in the room alone with Marcela was making her think about what they shared that night behind the rocks beside the beach and her face felt hot again. “My room is the next one,” she informed feeling stupid for saying it so quickly.

She took a deep breath and walked out. “I will show you the kitchen.” she said as Marcela followed her. “I usually have a maid but I bet my dad called her off too like he did with my credit cards.” she said. “But it’s better like that.” she simply said showing the rest of the flat to Marcela.

Mike joined them in the kitchen. “That’s so awesome here!” he said happily and Vera smiled. She felt the same when she arrived here, when her dad gave her this place but now she was just hating it because it was just making her feel more lonely.

She smiled at Mike. “You didn’t see the best part.” she told him before walking to the elevator. She pressed the roof button and the elevator went higher.

They ended up on the roof, it was beautiful, there was a garden, pool and a big terrace. 

“Wow!” yelled Mike. “That’s the building pool?” he asked but Vera smirked. 

“No it’s my private pool.” she informed him. “Only my flat have access to the roof.” she told him arching an eyebrow proudly and he looked at her wide eyes. 

“All this is only for us?” he asked and Vera nodded.

“Only for us.” she repeated feelling more warm while thinking she wouldn’t be alone there anymore at least for some time. Mike smiled even more. “You can go for a swim if you want.” she told him and he took off his top and short before jumping in the pool with only his underwear.

Vera laughed as he splashed water all around but seemed so happy. She turned around and saw Marcela on the edge of the roof, looking at the city, the view from there was amazing.

“You okay?” asked Vera worried and Marcela nodded.

“Thank you for all this, it mean so much for me, I swear we won’t bother you too long, I will do everything to find a job.” said Marcela but Vera shook her head.

“Take your time.” she answered her. “You both are welcome here, I told you, as long as you need it you can stay.” she said again and Marcela nodded.

“That’s just so much…” said Marcela. “You’re giving me so much…” 

Vera looked down. “That’s the least I can do.” she said. “You protect me so I help you, that’s the law right?” she said ans Marcela smiled.

“Yeah, that’s the law.” she said looked down too.

“Marcela you are coming?!” yelled Mike from the pool.

Marcela turned around and smiled at him. “I missed seeing him so worryless.” said Marcela and Vera smiled.

“Go join him then, you deserve a break too.” said Vera and Marcela looked at her. “Some swimming will relax us after a day like today.”

“You coming too? I think we all deserve a little break.” she said and Vera nodded. They told Mike they would go change into swimming suit then come back. They took their stuff from the couch and went into they respective rooms to get changed.

As Vera got out Marcela was waiting for her in front of the elevator. Marcela was wearing the swimming suit Vera choose for her, the one they accidentally stole in that small shop at Huatulco. These colors and the flames drawings were suiting the tan girl so well that Vera forgot how to breath for a moment.

Marcela was just so pretty and sexy that Vera was sure any clothes would look amazing on her. If Vera could she would dress the girl with designers clothes and use her at her model. She knew anything would look even better on Marcela.

“What you looking at?” asked Marcela smiling as Vera walked to her.

“You’re pretty ugly.” smiled Vera and Marcela smiled back at her, they went into the elevator and joined Mike who was running around the pool before jumping into it again and again.

“Be careful in there!” said Marcela but Mike didn’t listen and continued to play. Vera ran too and jumped in the water. 

Marcela hesitated, she walked there and took the stairs she sat with just her legs in the water and watched Vera play with Mike, they were trying to get on the big inflatable mattress but as soon as one of them was on top of it the other was turning it around making the other one fall in the water again. They keep fighting over it a moment before Mike asked Marcela to help him get Vera down, he tried to turn the mattress over again but Vera was sticking to it and sticking to the side of the pool he was unable to take her off of it.

“I won’t interfere in your little battle.” said Marcela not moving from her sitting spot.

“Are you scared of me?” asked Vera smirking and Marcela rolled her eyes.

“You wish.” she answered and Vera arched an eyebrow. 

“Then come over and take me down.” she said seriously but Marcela shook her head and stood up, she walked out of the pool and sat on a long chair under the sun.

“What’s wrong with her?” asked Vera to Mike who shook his shoulders.

“She doesn’t like to swim much.” he said to Vera who jumped down the inflatable toy leaving the spot for Mike who happily jumped on it and lay there proudly. Vera splashed water on him before getting out of the pool too. She waked to Marcela and sat beside her leg before shaking her head and wetting Marcela with her wet hair.

Marcela laughed and pushed Vera away but Vera came back and shook her head even more like a wet dog trying to dry itself. Vera calmed down as she felt Marcela’s hand on her arms, she looked down at the girl and smiled softly. “So you don’t like to swim?” she asked Marcela who took her hands away slowly and shook her head.

“Not much.” she just answered.

“It it because you don’t know how to swim?” asked Vera now and Marcela looked at her chocked.

“How do you know?” she asked Vera surprised.

Vera smiled and shook her shoulders. “You never went in the water during our trip, not in my pool at Huatulco, neither in sea when we were at the beach so I guessed you didn’t know how to swim.” said Vera like it was logical.

“When my mom would take us to the beach she couldn’t teach both of us so I let her teach Mike first, so everytime she would take him in the sea to teach him how to swim while I would keep an eye on out things on the beach, I would watch them and cheer on Mike, he was so cute looking like those little dogs swimming you know?” said Marcela laughing at her memories. “But then my mom started getting sick and she couldn’t take us there anymore so I never got the occasion to learn after that.” explained Marcela sincerely.

Vera nodded understanding. “Well we can do teaching lesson?” asked Vera. “I will be your teacher.” she smiled and Marcela giggled.

“Why not.” she just said and Vera was clearly happy by her answer as she stood up and did a small dance victory.

Mike got out of the pool and walked to Marcela, she handed him a towel that was beside the chair and he rolled himself into it. Marcela frictioned his arm to dry him then put the towel on his head and dried his hair.

“I’m hungry…” he shyly said to Marcela and Vera nodded.

“You can go shower while I see what food we have left in the fridge.” said Vera and they all walked to the elevator to go back in the flat.

Vera went to the kitchen, she wasn’t very good at cooking, more like she never had to before but now she needed to make something for her friends. She wanted to make them happy, she really loved to see the smiles on their faces, especially Marcela. Vera was ready to do everything to make Marcela happy, really happy.

She took out some vegetable and her phone trying to find simple recipes. She started cooking it then set the table, it was the first time she used the table, she would always eat on the counter before.  
She set the table and put the food ready to be served, Marcela came out first. She was wearing a sweatpants and a large t-shirt. The bruises on her arms were more visibles now than earlier Vera went to her room and came back with some ointment.

“Let me check this.” she said softly and Marcela who was sitting at the table, lifted her sleeve to show her full bruised arm. Vera slowly put ointment on it, making sure not to press to hard, not wanting to hurt the girl more. “And your head?” asked Vera now moving Marcela’s hair away to have a better look. She took off the bandage Rocio did and looked at the injury, it seemed to be better but Marcela had a bruise around the wound so Vera applied some ointment there too, very slowly and softly.

Marcela closed her eyes under Vera’s tender fingers.

“Tell me if I hurt you…” said Vera.

“You don’t.” just said Marcela and Vera could feel Marcela’s breath on her chest. She swallowed hard and moved away.

“It should be okay.” she said looking away and putting away the ointment. As she walked to her room she saw Mike getting out of his new room.

“Humm… Vera?” he said shyly and she looked at him waiting.

“What is it?” she asked taking a step closer to him.

He hesitated. “There was some boys clothes in there, it’s a little big but I took some…” he said pointing at the clothes he was wearing. “I hope it’s okay with you…?” he shyly asked and Vera nodded.

“It’s more than okay, my house is your house now.” she told him sincerely. “I want you and your sister to feel comfortable here. You can use whatever you need in there and you can ask if you need anything else.” she informed him and he nodded.

“You are the nicest person I ever meet.” he said to her before getting closer and hugging her. Vera hugged him back and patted the top of his head. “I’m so glad Marcela had a friend like you instead of Joshua… .” he added before breaking the hug and looking at Vera. “I feel bad for treating her badly before, now I see she was just doing all this for me… I shouldn’t have listened to them, I didn’t know anything better…” he sadly said before running away to the living room.

Vera looked at him ran away and sighed. He was a good kid he just didn’t had the chance to be around nice people.

As she went back at the table both Marcela and Mike were waiting for her.

“You could start without me.” she informed them but they both shook their head. She smiled and looked at the food. “I’m sorry I’m not great at cooking.” she said making a face. “And I don’t have any meat I was vegetarian some days ago.” she informed them.

“Was?” asked Marcela smirking.

Vera rolled her eyes and glared at her. “Yeah well I had to eat anything I could on this trip so I guess meat is not that bad.” she said making them laugh.

They started eating and Mike looked at Marcela then at Vera. “Maybe Marcela can teach you how to cook, she’s pretty good at it, at least when she had time and when we had enough food…” he said and Marcela messed his hair. 

“Shut up I don’t cook that well, I just remember some recipes for mom.” she said looking down and eating some food.

Mike rolled his eyes. “Well it was way better than what I had to eat with El Sapo and his guys.” he said taking a mouth full of veggies. 

Vera watched them eat, she played a little with her food but still was feeling weird and not hungry. After eating Mike and Marcela helped Vera clean the table and the kitchen then Marcela send Mike to sleep. He wished them both a good night and went in his new room.

“I can’t thank you enough for all this Vera…” said Marcela sincerely before sighing. 

Vera shook her head. “You don’t have to thank me really.” she said biting her lips together. “We better go sleep too.” she said and Marcela nodded.

“Yeah good night Blondie.” smiled Marcela and Vera gigled.

“Good night Marcela.” said Vera as she watched Marcela walk away. Vera took a deep breath and sighed loudly before going in her room. It was a long day and she was really exhausted. She took a quick shower and slipped into bed

For once it didn’t took long for her to fell asleep, the thought of Marcela in the room just next to hers helped, she felt less lonely knowing the girl was just some feets apart.

The next day when Vera woke up the house was calm she stood up and almost got out of her room in underwear but she wasn’t the only one living here anymore, she couldn’t risk to be half naked in front of the young boy now living with her. So Vera got dressed quickly, a short short and a black tshirt.

She walked out and smell coffee, she smiled as she arrived in the kitchen, Marcela was sitting on the kitchen counter anddrinking a coffee, as she saw Vera she got down and poured her a cup too. Marcela offered her the cup and Vera accepted it with a smile.

“Thanks.” she said and started to drink it. “Is Mike still sleeping?” she asked but Marcela shook her head.

“He went on the roof.” she said and Vera nodded. They drank their coffee in silence. They both sat on the couch and relaxed, it was so calm so different from the past few days they spend on the road. This night really rested them well.

After a moment Vera decided to go check on Mike and to her surprise as she got on the roof he was cleaning the pool.

Vera walked to him. “You don’t have to do that, Pablo will do it.” she said to him but Mike shook his shoulders.

“I don’t mind.” he said then he looked at the roof. “I could also take care of the lawn and everything, I learned some stuff while working for a guy named Diego.” he told her proudly.

Vera smiled and made sigh for him to follow her, they sat on the long chair. “I don’t know if you will have time for all this.” she started. “I didn’t talk about it with your sister yet but I think it would be better for you to go to school again…” she told him and he looked down.

“Well not right now, we can take some time to talk about it all together but that would be better for you and when Marcela will find a job she can be sure you are safe in school.” she told him and he made a face. 

“I hate school…” he said and Vera laughed.

“I bet you do but it’s Marcela that will decide.” she said and he nodded knowing Marcela would send him back to school for sure.

As they got down they talked about the school to Marcela and of course the girl wanted her little brother to go back but he stopped going some time ago now and it may be difficult for him to go back so Vera got an idea. She knew a private school for kids with difficulties, they also teacher manual work it would be perfect for Mike, she showed them the website and Mike seemed really interested. The problem was that it was a private school and Marcela could never pay even if she had 3 full jobs.

Vera couldn’t let this pass so she told Marcela to not worry about that. She stood up, took her phone and walked to the kitchen to call her dad. She prayed for not having to talk to her dad’s girlfriend and luckily for her, he answer the phone.

“So is my daughter back home?” he asked as soon as he answered the phone.

Vera rolled her eyes. “I’m fine thanks dad, what about you?” she told him sarcastically but he stayed silent so she sighed. “Listen I fucked up okay, I shouldn’t have reacted like this at work and it won’t happen again… Most of all this mess was a misunderstanding you know.” she told him hoping he would forget it. “I forgot I had the dresses in my car…” she explained and he sighed.

“You can’t always do everything you want Vera.” he told her and she nodded.

“I know dad.” she said regretting how she acted before. “It really won’t happen again, I’m already looking for a new job, I want be more independent financially at least i will try…” she said knowing it would be hard.

She heard her dad laugh. “Where is my daughter and who are you?” he asked mocking her and she rolled her eyes again.

“You know this trip was the best thing happening to me in my life, I feel more mature, like I grown up or something and I want to change, to be a better person you know.” she told him sincerely.

She was hoping her dad would listen to her and understand her but he just cleared his throat and talked to someone before focusing on his phone call with Vera.

“Okay, I guess you call so I send Maria and Pablo back to your place for work?” he said but Vera frowned.

“No, don’t send them bad actually.” she said and she heard how her dad was confused. “I can cook for myself and Mike will take care of the pool and the lawn.” she said quickly and before her dad had time to ask anything she continued. “I was hoping you could unblock my credit cards the time I can find a new work at least and pay for Mike’s school…?”

“Who the hell is Mike?” he asked clearly confused.

Vera hesitated. “He’s my friend’s little brother, we were hoping he could go to St Paul private school but it’s really expensive and my friend can’t pay for him even if she works very hard…” almost begged Vera, she really wanted to help Marcela get Mike in this school and her dad could pay it without problem especially if he didn’t had to pay for her childish whim. “Please dad…” she insisted and he sighed.

“You know that we aren't a charity center." he said but then he sighed as Vera begged again. "Fine, I will call the school so you can organize an appointment, but starting now I will reduce the amount of money I give you, I won’t allow you to use that for drinks in nightclubs or anything like that. You need to be more responsible.” he said but Vera didn’t care she was just happy that her dad would help with the school.

“Thank you dad! Love you.” she said then she hang up and immediately ran to announce the new to her new roommates.

Mike was happy this school seemed way cooler than the one he went to before and the courses seemed interesting especially the manual ones.

“You really didn’t have to do that…” said Marcela and Vera smiled at her.

“Don’t worry at least he will spend money on important stuff for once.” she said. “And he unblocked my credit cards so let’s go shopping!"

Marcela arched an eyebrow. “Girl, do you think your dad with allow that? you can’t spend money just after he agreed to unblock your credit cards…”

Vera laughed. “We will just buy some clothes for Mike don’t worry, he need to be in clothes that fit him for the appointment in the school.” said Vera and they all went out. 

To Marcela surprise, Vera didn’t act crazy and only bought stuff for Mike, new shorts, nice shirts, some underwears and two pair of shoes. “We will need to go buy the uniform after our appointment with the school.” explained Vera. “My dad will call them then they will call me for the appointment.” she explained and knew it may take a day or two.

“You don’t need anything new?” asked now Vera to Marcela but the girl shook her head.

“I’m fine, your clothes fit me so we can share, you got so much clothes that I don’t think it will be a problem.” laughed Marcela and Vera rolled her eyes.

“Okay as you wish, now let’s go buy some food.” They did groceries and ate hamburgers in town. Vera showed them around, she took them to her favorite places, mostly clothes shops, Mike started to get tired of the girly shopping but he kept following without saying anything. Vera looked at a lot of stuff but didn’t buy anything, she stick with her new resolutions, she only bought clothes for Mike and groceries for cooking at her place.

At the end of the afternoon, they carried the bags to the car and Vera drove them back to her place. As they arrived Mike carried the most bags to the elevator then to the kitchen. Vera thanked him and she started putting away stuff while he went to put his new clothes in his room.

Marcela helped Vera. “Don’t spoil him too much or he will want more.” she said but Vera shook her head.

“It’s not much, he will need to behave in the school.” she said more seriously. “Do you think he will be fine there?” she asked but Marcela shook her shoulders.

“He’s in the streets for so long now that I really don’t know how it will go, I just hope he won’t create any problems there.” she said and Vera nodded. They finished putting all the food away then Marcela smiled. “Do you want me to cook tonight?” she asked and Vera glared at her.

“If you want to.” she answered looking at Marcela, she looked so peaceful, Vera remembered the last time she saw that calm expression on Marcela’s face, it was on the beach when they were laying side by side. She would always remember the intensity in Marcela’s looks but also the peace. It was like for a second she forgot all her problems and it was at that moment that Vera wanted to kiss her but she got too shy.

“What you looking at?” asked Marcela taking Vera out of her thoughts.

Vera looked up at Marcela and their eyes met for some second and neither of them said anything, Vera knew that if she looked more longer into Marcela’s eyes she would fall in love even more so she looked away.

“I was thinking that maybe you will need an assistant to prepare the food?” asked Vera turning around and busying herself with the spatula she just grabbed. Marcela looked at her and smiled.

“Okay, I don’t mind some help.” said Marela starting to explain the recipe to Vera so she could follow the step with her.

Mike joined them later and watched them cook. “It smell good!” he said smiling. “Remind me of mom’s food.” he added and Marcela smiled at him. They were busy cooking when Vera’s phone rang. It was an unknown number but seeing the first digit it was from the town.

“It’s maybe the school.” she said wiping her hands on a napkin before picking up the call. Marcela continued cooking but would look at Vera time to time as the girl was nodding and talking, seeing that she was talking about Mike and asking him his age and all they were sure it was the school.

Mike looked at Marcela. “We are lucky that she’s helping us like that.” he said. “We can feel that she’s not doing it to use us like El Sapo.” he said and Marcela swallowed hard.

“Stop talking about him okay.” she said and he nodded.

Vera came back a big smile on her face. “We have an appointment tomorrow morning!” she said excited and Mike jumped happily in her arms. Vera didn’t hesitate and hugged him tightly. Those hugs were becoming natural and Vera liked it. She felt Marcela eyes on them and as she looked at her, Marcela looked away and focusing herself back on her cooking.

Mike set the table and Vera helped Marcela to finish the food then they sat at the table to eat. All Mike was talking about was this new school he went on the computer he had in his room and looked for all informations, looked at the courses and activities it was like he studied everything about the school and Vera was proud of him.

Marcela on the contrary was quite calm and not talkative tonight. Vera didn’t insist, she knew it was probably a big change in their life and she was scared Marcela was already thinking at way to pay back for all this.

They cleaned like the night before and went to watch a movie before going to sleep. As Marcela was about to enter her room Vera caught her arm.

“Marcela…” she said slowly and the girl turned around to face her. “Don’t worry it will be fine okay?” said Vera and Marcela nodded before hugging Vera. The hug didn’t last long but Vera smiled, she missed the girl so much even if she was just there all day.

“Good night Vera.”

“Good night Marcela.” smiled Vera before walking to her room.

On the next day the three of them were at the appointment in advance, they were waiting in the corridor till the director called them in. Marcela was wearing a long black pants with high waistline and white shirt tucked in. She was looking so chic and elegant, her high heels hidden under the long pants were making her way taller than she already was. Vera choose those clothes and knew it would look amazing on her friend. Marcela had a body to die for and Vera felt her heart missing a beat when Marcela finally came out of her room with the clothes Vera told her to wear.

Vera opted for a simple outfit, a black little dress with mid long sleeves, it was showing her legs a little and her high heels made her legs look even longer and the same height than Marcela. Vera wanted to look classy but simple, she was tired of this eccentric look she had to wear while she was working at Strike. She wanted to be more herself now that she wasn’t working there anymore.

Mike who was standing in the middle of them was wearing a beige short with a brown belt and a light blue polo shirt. He looked like all those upper class kids they met on the way to the school. He seemed proud in his brand new clothes. But he was also a little stressed and as he was standing he was playing with his fingers.

Marcela put her hand on his should and he looked up at her. “It will be okay.” she told him and he nodded. 

When the director finally opened the door and invited them in he was surprised. Vera shook his hand. “I’m Vera Amorales.” she introduced herself politely. “My father called you yesterday about Mike.” she said pointing to him and the director offered his hand to Mike who shook it too a little impressed by the situation. “And this is Marcela.” said Vera as the director shook Marcela’s hand too.

They sat and started talking about Mike entry, Vera was doing all the talking while Marcela nodded and listened carefully. After the appointment they all thanked the director and walked out. Mike would start on the next morning, they needed to pass into other offices to get al the papers signed and get the schedules, everything was quickly finalized as Vera's dad already send money to the school for the full year. 

As they walked out it was almost time for lunch and Mike was getting hungry. 

“Boy you are always hungry!” said Marcela messing with his hair. 

“I’m growing!” answered back Mike sticking out his tongue at Marcela who hit him behind the head playfully. 

Vera looked at them and smiled. “Let get tacos on our way to the car, I saw a food truck earlier.” she said and they both nodded with that same cute expression. Sometimes Vera was surprised how Marcela and Mike would look alike. He was like a mini Marcela. 

While waiting for their order beside the food truck Vera felt someone touching her shoulder. As she turned around she was facing Rocio. Vera smiled brightly and hugged her friend immediately.

“Bebé!” said Vera and Rocio laughed before hugging Marcela and patting Mike’s head.

“How are you guys?” she asked before looking at them and arching an eyebrow. “You are all elegent today.” she said looking at their clothes.

“We just had an appointment at St Paul.” said Mike happily.

Rocio looked at him surprised then she looked at Vera and Marcela. “So he’s going back to school?” she asked and Vera nodded. “But isn’t St Paul quite expensive?” she asked unsure.

“My dad is helping us.” just said Vera and Rocio made a face.

“Did he stop being mad at you for that that incident at your work?” she asked and Vera rolled her eyes.

“I kinda promised to behave and I apologized.” she confessed to her friend who hit her arm.

“No way! Vera who promise to behave and also apologize!” mocked Rocio. “That’s new!” she continued before looking at Marcela. “I don’t know what you are doing to her, girl, but continue!” she told her and Marcela got surprised by the comment. Vera blushed then hit back Rocio.

“Stop fucking with me Ro!” she told her then remembered they ordered food. “Maybe you and Carli should come tonight?” said Vera inviting her friends.

Rocio looked at Marcela. “We don’t want to bother you two.” she said winking and this time it was Marcela that blushed at the comment.

“You don’t.” quickly said Marcela. “I will cook something nice.” she said and Rocio nodded.

“It’s good for me I have nothing important tonight and I will call Carli to know if she's free.” she said before hugging Vera again and walking away waving at her friends. “See you tonight.”

Vera turned around and payed the food. The three of them sat at a little table in front of the truck and started eating. Mike was the only one talking Vera was lost in her thoughts and Marcela seemed to think a lot too.

“Are we going to buy my uniform before going home?” asked Mike finally taking Vera out of her thoughts.

“Yeah so you will be ready for tomorrow, I will get you a bus card too because the school isn’t that far but with the bus you will be there in les than 10 minutes. I have some textbooks at home and pens, we will buy more later.” said Vera.

They got back in the car and Vera drove them the uniform shop, she was thinking about Rocio teasing her, maybe she should have told her there was nothing between them.

Suddenly Vera felt a hand squeezing her thigh. “Watch out!” said Marcela and Vera immediately stopped the car and got out of her thoughts. A young girl was standing in front of the car.

Vera apologized and made sign for her to continue. She really didn’t saw that girl luckily Marcela was there. “Thanks.” said Vera before realising Marcela’s hand was still on her thigh. 

Marcela didn’t move her hand till they parked and realized only know that she let her hand all the way till here, she looked at Vera quickly the girl was blushing and avoiding looking at her.

“Sorry.” quickly said Marcela getting out of the car. Vera who stopped breathing till now finally let out a deep breath and crisped the wheel before groaning. She finally went out and saw Mike and Marcela waiting for her in front of the shop. 

She put her hand around Mike’s neck and guided him around, they went to the counter and asked the lady for the uniform needed at St Paul, she was used of all private schools, she was the only shop making all the uniforms. She smiled at them and took Mike in the fitting room. Marcela was walking around looking at the type of clothes they were selling, there was school uniforms but also wedding dress and men’s suits for many big celebrations. 

After some minutes the lady came back followed by Mike in his new school uniform. “We easily find his size.” said the lady and Mike stood proudly in front of Vera who made sign for him to turn around so she could look better. Marcela got closer and smiled.

“You look charming.” she told him before caressing his cheek tenderly.

Vera smiled at them and nodded. “We will take it, can you put a second one so we can wash one then have the other?” she asked and the woman nodded. 

“Of course.” she said and Mike followed her to put back his normal clothes. The lady joined them back at the counter with the two uniforms in a bag that she handed to Marcela who thanked her. Vera took out her credit card and payed. 

The lady thanked them and walked them to the door. Vera opened the door for Marcela then they all walked out, they reached the car and sat in, Vera frowned.

“Wasn’t this woman a little weird?” Asked Vera and Marcela shook her shoulder

“Well I must admit that her look was a little insisting.” said Marcela agreeing with Vera.

Mike who was on the back got closer and let his head pass between the two front seat. “She thought you were a couple.” he said and both girls looked at him confused.

“What?” asked Vera and Mike giggled.

“When she took me back to take off the uniform she said that my moms looked really proud of me.” he explained. “I didn’t know what to say so I just nodded.” he said before sitting back and putting his security belt.

Vera started the car and looked at Marcela who wanted to laugh at this situation. “Don’t laugh!” said Vera slapping Marcela’s thigh but the tan girl exploded in laughter.

“But that’s just so funny!” she answered do you imagine us with Mike as our son?!” she said laughing even more and Vera glared at her quickly before focusing back on the road.

Marcela kept laughing then she put her hand on Vera’s thigh again to get the blond attention. “Vera? she asked wanting to laugh again and Vera looked at her. “Do you think the director of St Paul thought the same?” she asked and Vera started laughing too.

“Omg! If he did he will call my dad and ask about us!” she said as it would be funny to see how confused her dad would be if that guy ask her if Mike was her son or something.

Mike looked at them and rolled his eyes not knowing what was so funny.

And once again Marcela spend the drive back home with her hand resting on Vera’s thigh.


	2. Back into business

When Rocio and Carlota arrived Vera went to greet them immediately. She was really happy to have them here, it was only some days since she last saw them but she had missed them so much. 

Vera took their hands and pulled them in the living room. “So what do you wanna drink?” she asked and tried to remember everything as she went to the kitchen to make the drinks. Rocio followed her to help her while Carlota started talking with Mike and Marcela, he started to talk about the new school and that he would have his first day tomorrow.

Rocio stood close to Vera and looked at Marcela who would give some side looks time to time to check on them.

“So how it is going with Marcela?” asked Rocio smiling. “Are you two…?” 

Vera sighed and rolled her eyes. “We are nothing Ro.” she said quite frustrated.

Rocio frowned. “But I thought you two made out at the beach, and we know you really like her Vera so…”

Vera pulled her hair behind her ear and she looked down. “Actually it wasn’t just kissing that night you know…” she confessed and Rocio looked at her mouth wide open in shock.

“So how was it?!” she asked very curious.

Vera put her hand on the counter and looked at Rocio. “It was amazing.” she said even more frustrated. “But it was just a one night thing you see…. she left me and I don’t know it didn’t seems like it was so important for her, we didn’t had the time to talk about it and now it sound weird to bring that back when she clearly act like nothing happened…” said Vera sadly as she finished filling the glasses.

Rocio caressed her friend’s arm. “Why don’t you try to talk to her?” said Rocio before looking at Marcela’s direction, the girl was looking at them again and looked away when she saw Rocio look at her. “I’m pretty sure she feels something for you too…” insisted Rocio. “The way she looks at you, how protective of you she can be… there’s something here, there was definitely something between you two during the road trip…”

“Well the road trip is over welcome back in the real world and there’s nothing anymore here.” said Vera as a joke trying to hid how hurt she was. Rocio was about to insist again but Vera cut her this time. “Listen Ro, she’s here, she live with me and with Mike and it’s nice, I feel good to have them here and if Marcela is just my friend I will be okay with it, I won’t risk that she and Mike leave me…” explained Vera. “For once in my life I feel good with myself, they don’t judge me, they help me be the best version of myself, I don’t want to lose that…not when it just started.” 

Rocio nodded in understanding. “Okay as you wish bebé.” she said smiling and hugging Vera then she helped her take the drinks and bringing them to the living room.

Vera gave the soda to Mike. “Here’s your coke.” she told him and he thanked her.

Marcela looked at Vera as she sat beside her. “Everything's alright?” she asked worried and Vera nodded at her.

“Yeah.” she told her smiling. “Here’s your beer.” she said handing her the beer while Carlota and Rocio took the mojitos. 

They drank some drinks and talked a lot, Carlota told them about that community of oppressed women who are now fighting against their oppressor, also that some girls who support her on instagram are pretty good at hacking computer and they said they would help find who was Toshi. All Carlota wanted was to find him and ask him why he did that to her. 

Rocio explained to them the situation at her house, how she decided to stop doing what her dad wanted her to do and finally do what she wanted to do, she started studying in another field in the hospital to be an obstetrician. She also had a serious talk with Juan Pablo about their couple and what they were both expecting and they gave each other a second chance. They are starting back again and going slow this time, being more honest and listen to each other more. It wasn't really making Vera happy as she really disliked that boy but everyone deserved a second chance and she decided to support her friend hoping this time would be different. 

Vera talked about some companies she called for finding a job but after the video Yunuèn posted no one wanted to hire her so she was still looking around for a new job and she didn’t want her dad to help her this time, she want to get a job by herself not because her dad pay for something to help her. 

Marcela once again wasn’t much talkative. Carlota looked at her and smiled. “What about you Marcela?” she asked nicely and Marcela hesitated.

“I don’t know I’m still adapting to this new life, this second chance.” she said sincerely. “And thanks to you all we are here safe now.” she said before looking down. “But for finding a job, I don’t know how to do, the only job I did was being a stripper… so…” 

Rocio caressed Marcela’s arm. “Don’t worry about that, I’m pretty sure you are good at a lot of stuff and will find a job faster than our Vera!” she said joking and Vera hit Rocio’s arm pouting. 

Marcela laughed with the girl then looked at Mike, it was getting late. “We should go eat so Mike can go to sleep.”

They all agreed and went to sit at the table. Carlota was shocked. “Wow it’s the first time since you life here that we eat at the table!” she said and Rocio nodded.

“We eat here everyday.” smiled Mike while helping Vera set the table while Marcela warmed the food and bring it to the table.

Rocio and Carlota looked at each other and smiled at this cute domestic scene. Vera seemed very happy surrounded by those two, they all already took their marks and were clearly comfortable with their living organization.

Rocio got closer to Carlota to whisper in her ear. “They are cute too bad they are both too stupid to talk about their adventure behind the rocks at the beach…” she told Carlota who looked mouth open at Rocio.

“They didn’t?!” she asked Rocio who shook her head sadly. “But Vera really sounded like she had a thing for Marcela…?” asked Carlota to Rocio discreetly and Rocio nodded this time. “How stupid of them, look at them?” said Carlota not believing it.

Vera frowned at them knowing they were talking about her when they all came siting to eat. Everyone praised Marcela’s delicious food and told Vera to took exemple on her, making Vera pout even more. At a moment Mike talked about the shopping for the uniform and mentioned that the lady called Marcela and Vera and couple making Rocio and Carlota laugh with him.

When they were done with the desert Vera looked at Mike, the poor boy keep yawning again and again. “Time to go to sleep kiddo.” told him Vera and he nodded. He said good night before going to bed. Marcela hugged goodbye to the girls and started cleaning the table while Vera walked the girl to the elevator. 

“What were you talking about earlier? I saw your secret conversation.” said Vera standing in front of the elevator blocking the way till the girls answer.

“Nothing.” clearly lied Carlota as she was containing herself not to laugh. 

“Carli.” insisted Vera and Carlota looked at Rocio, as they both meet eyes they started laughing. 

“It’s nothing, we were just commenting on how domestic you and Marcela are. No wonder people think you are a couple.” said Rocio but Vera moved away and rolled her eyes.

“Come on, shut up and get out.” she told them before pushing them in the now open elevator.

“We love you.” said Carlota smirking while Rocio laughed.

“I love you too.” answered Vera before pressing the button to send her friends down.

As she turned around Marcela was behind her, she was a little surprised to see her there and she jumped.

“Scared of me now?” asked Marcela and Vera shook her head.

“Don’t be stupid.” she said smiling and took Marcela’s arm in hers before walking to the living room, Vera let herself fall on the couch with a big sigh and Marcela sat beside her, Marcela opened her arm and Vera lay comfortably against her.  
It was nice it reminded her how Marcela was holding her that night during the storm. Vera wondered if Marcela remembered this night because Vera wouldn’t forget it for sure. Vera looked up and Marcela had her eyes closed, Vera smiled and realised she was feeling Marcela’s heart beat, it was quite fast. She moved away and looked at Marcela who opened her eyes and looked at her. They were so close now Vera wanted to kiss her but she wasn’t sure Marcela would be okay with that.

Last time they kissed was when they were high because of the mushrooms so it’s not like it was real but Vera was remembering everything, every feelings, every sensations. She was dying to taste Marcela’s lips again.

Marcela wasn’t moving she was just looking at her. Vera really wanted to push her luck, to kiss Marcela, she licked her lips and moved closer.

“Marcela?” called Mike and Vera moved away embarrassed.

“What is it?” asked Marcela. But the boy looked weirdly at them.

“What were you two doing?” he asked again.

Marcela stood up and faced him. “Just hugging good night, you? what do you want?” asked Marcela walking closer to him.

“I was wondering if I could borrow your backpack for going to school tomorrow... So I can carry the textbooks and pens Vera gave me earlier in it.” he said shyly and Marcela nodded.

“Of course.” she answered as she went into her room and gave it to her little brother.

“Thanks!” he smiled as he walked back to his room with the green backpack. “Good night girls!” he added before entering his room for good.

“Good night Vera.” said Marcela from her room’s door and Vera stood up too.

“Good night Marcela.” she answered going into her own room.

That night even if she knew Marcela was in the room just beside hers, Vera was feeling lonely again, she hugged herself and tried to sleep.

On the next day Vera was the first one to wake up, she looked at herself and sighed she looked awful. She quickly went in the bathroom to take a quick shower and dressed herself, she went on the kitchen and made some coffee, she looked at Mike schedule that was hanging on the fridge and decided to wake him up. She went to his room and knocked. 

She heard a groan and she slowly opened the door. “Time to get up, what do you eat on morning?” she asked him and he sat up in the bed brushing his eyes.

He was really cute when he was half asleep smiled Vera.

“Orange juice please…” he mumbled then let himself fall down on the bed again.

Vera giggled and went back in the kitchen to make some orange juice. A full glass was ready for Mike when he arrived 10 minutes later, showered and dressed in his uniform, his green backpack on his back. Vera messed his hair while he was drinking his juice then he stood up and Vera handed him a banana. “Eat something more.” she told him and he ate the banana. Vera walked to her bag and took some money.

“If you are ready I will show you the bus stop.” she told him and he nodded as he quickly finished his fruit and drink. They took the elevator and she walked with him, not so far away in their street was the bus stop, Vera looked at the machine and bought a card with daily bus rides for one month then she handed it to him.

“Don’t lose it, it’s for the full month, your stop is called St Paul, and this afternoon you take that same number but on the other direction and you stop at this.” she said pointing the name of their stop. “It will be okay?” she asked him and he nodded.

“I think the bus arrive.” he said and Vera nodded.

“Have a nice day.” she told him and he nodded. She waited for him to get in the bus, he waved at her and she waved back then when he was far way she walked back to her building, as the elevator arrived at her floor Marcela was sitting in the kitchen drinking her coffee.

“Morning.” she said smiling and looking at Vera. “You dropped the kid at school?” she asked and Vera laughed.

“Yes wifey, I walked our son to the bus and explained him how to come back later.” she jocked and Marcela looked at her trying to act like it wasn’t funny but she couldn’t hide the smile on her face and Vera giggled. After they calmed down Vera took her phone. “I will pass some more phone calls to companies for trying to get my reputation back and get a decent job.” she said sighing and walking to the elevator to go on the roof.

When Vera came back almost one hour ago she was mad, she got rejected from everywhere, she hated Yunuèn for doing that to her, posting this video ruined her professional life. Vera threw away her phone on the couch and hit the pillow in anger. She yelled in one of those pillow before throwing it across the living room. She really hated them all. 

She looked around for Marcela she wanted to talk to her, to complain about how badly her calls went, she walked to the girl’s room but the door was open and it was empty, she looked all around the house and finally spot a note on the kitchen counter. Marcela went out for a walk and to clear her mind.

Vera took the note and went back in the living room she was even more annoyed now she fight some pillow again and her couch was a mess now, she let herself fell on it head first and lay there while groaning loudly. She grabbed the blanket she threw away some minutes ago and rolled herself in it like a burrito. It was making her feel like she was held and she loved this feeling more than anything.

Vera calmed down and sighed, she grabbed her laptop and opened it, she looked at influencers and other designers, she looked at their creations, at their pictures, at their blog.

Suddenly she heard the elevator and Marcela walked in, she looked at the mess then looked at Vera with confusion.

“I was mad…” just said Vera with a sad puppy face as it was enough of an explanation for the mess she made on the living room. Marcela smiled, she grabbed a pillow that was at her feet and threw it at Vera who didn’t even move and took it in the face. “Ouch!” she just said and Marcela laughed before walking to her and sitting beside her.  
“Where did you go?” asked Vera curious.

“The bar some street away, they were looking for a bartender but they rejected me because I don’t have experience in this kind of job…” explained Marcela sadly. ”I applied to some job send online job appliance but since I can’t tell I was a stripper they all tell me I don’t have the experience needed for the job, neither for being cashier or cleaning lady…”

“Are you kidding me?” asked Vera frowning and moving out of her blanket to get closer to Marcela taking her hand in hers to reassure her. “You are amazing, they are stupid for not taking you.” she said sadly and Marcela nodded.

“What about you, what is this mess all about?” she asked the blonde girl to change the subject.

Vera showed the blog to Marcela. “Look at this, it’s horrible, no wonder their blogs don’t reach million of views, have you see this?” she asked making a face. “This is so bad, their pictures are bad and the clothes are even worst how dare they call themselves designers?” said Vera judging the work she had under her eyes.

“They all reject me but I’m way better than most of them.” she said pushing she laptop away. “All of this because of Yunuèn, I hate her, of course I was a bitch to them but they completely ended my career by posting that video..” said Vera really sad now.

Marcela closed the laptop and hugged Vera. “Come here.” she said and Vera relaxed in Marcela’s arms it was really a better feeling than rolling herself in the blanket. It was more warm and sweet. Marcela smelled so nice and she was so soft.

“Why don’t you create your own clothes?” said Marcela still hugging Vera tightly. “If you are better than them I bet you could make yourself popular with a blog showing your own designed clothes.” she said and Vera jumped away.

“You are right! Why I didn’t think of it!” said Vera excited. “I already have a good number of followers!” but then she sat back down. “No it won’t work Marcela.” said Vera sighing, she didn’t know how to sew clothes so it would be impossible for her to do anything.

“Why?” asked Marcela but Vera shook her head.

“Because I’m useless.” she said sadly coming back closer to Marcela hoping the girl would let her come back into her arms and Marcela immediately opened her arms for her it was now like a natural reflex. “I don’t even know how to make clothes.” she confessed.

“I know some stuff…” said Marcela and Vera looked up at her. “Like I always had to fix our clothes because we couldn’t buy new ones…”

“Really?” asked Vera surprised. “We could work together then.”

Marcela swallowed hard. “Wait, I just know some basic stuff…”

“That will be enough.” said Vera happily. “Listen we are both fucked with finding work so we should try this together.” said Vera very hopeful and Marcela couldn’t say no.

“Okay why not.” she said and Vera jumped in happiness.

Vera went in her room and took out some magazines and drawings she made before in the design school her dad payed her. Marcela looked at them and was quite impressed by Vera’s work.

“That’s very good.” said Marcela and Vera smiled.

“It’s the first time I show those drawing to someone…” confessed the blonde. “I give up on this after starting to work at the magazine.”

“I really love it.” said Marcela looking closely at them all. “But it’s lot of work… I don’t know if I will be able to sew a full outfit like that….” she confessed.

Vera shook her shoulders. “It’s okay we can try and see how it goes.” she said not wanting to pressure Marcela into anything.

They started working on two outfits that Vera drawed again with more details asking Marcela opinion, they spend hours but finally were satisfied with their outfit design.

“Tomorrow we will go buy some material for starting the work, because right now it’s getting late.” said Vera and Marcela looked at the time.

“Where’s Mike?” she asked suddenly worried. Vera went to the fridge and looked at the boy’s schedule he finished more than one hour ago. “Maybe he got lost…” said Marcela really worried.

Vera shook her head. “No no it’s okay.” she said taking Marcela in her arms to calm her down. “Maybe he made friends and missed his bus.” said Vera wanting to reassure Marcela.

“What if something happened to him?” asked Marcela tears coming to her eyes.

“He maybe took a new option and his schedule changed.” tried to think Vera. “Look I will call the school and ask them okay?” said Vera trying to stay calm but it was true that she started to worry too especially after everything they went through before.

Vera took her phone and asked about Mike but they confirmed that he finished more than one hour ago and left the school. She swallowed hard. “He’s fine he will arrive.” said Vera sitting on the counter’s chair.

Marcela sat beside Vera. “I’m sure he’s fine.” repeated Vera and Marcela nodded. Marcela’s leg was trembling with stress so Vera let her hand rest on Marcela’s thigh to calm her. Marcela put her hand on top of Vera’s and squeezed it.

“He will be okay, he’s strong, he was in a gang Marcela.” said Vera. “He’s the most resourceful boy I know.” she continued and Marcela noded. 

Vera couldn’t let Marcela get too worried. “If he didn’t get home in half an hour we will go look for him in town okay?” said Vera and Marcela nodded again. Vera got down the counter chair and hugged Marcela.

“Who’s dead?” asked a very familiar voice and both girls jumped appart. Marcela rushed to her little brother and hugged him. Vera came closer relieved that he was finally here safe and sound. She hugged him too.

“Girls you are suffocating me…” he said and they let go of him.

“Where the hell were you?!” asked Marcela furious now. Vera looked shocked to see this change so suddenly.

“I got into the wrong bus and I didn’t realise it at first so then I had to go down then took another bus on the other direction to came back to the school and finally waited for the right bus….” he explained rolling his eyes.

Marcela was about to yell at him but Vera took her hand. “Be careful next time we really got worried that something bad happened to you.” said Vera and he nodded.

“Sorry…” he said realizing his sister must be really worried so he hugged her again. “I’m sorry I will be careful next time.” he promised and Marcela just hugged him tighter. “So what’s for dinner?” he asked suddenly and Macela pushed him away.

“Don’t you have homework?” she asked back and he made a face.

“I do…” he said annoyed.

“Then go do them before dinner.” said Vera. “And if you need help for anything just call us.” she said and he nodded before going into his room.

Once alone, Vera caressed Marcela’s arm slowly. “See?” she smiled at the brunette. “He’s fine.” she said and Marcela nodded.

“Thank you, luckily you were there or I would have search in the full town all day and all night for nothing…” said Marcela looking down.

Vera hugged her again. “It’s okay, we all need to adapt to this new pace.” said Vera to reassure her but Marcela was still quite worried.

They walked to the living room and Marcela sat on the couch her head into her hands. “I can’t stop worrying you know, I always wonder if they will find us… what if they are looking for us, to make us pay, to kidnap my brother and I… what if they want to find us and kill us…”

Vera hugged Marcela it was so rare of her to see the girl so vulnerable but Vera was happy to be able to see this part of Marcela too, Vera was hugging her tightly and caressing her back slowly. “This won’t happen, I won’t let them approach you or Mike again okay?” said Vera sincerely. “We help each others and we protect each others remember?” said Vera smiling and Marcela nodded into her.

“That’s the law…” said Marcela holding onto Vera and not wanting to let go. Vera felt how Marcela was holding her tight so she kept hugging her. Everything was so soft and natural with Marcela and Vera loved this feeling, nothing felt more like home than hugging Marcela like this. Vera promised herself to always protect them, they were her new family, like Rocio and Carlota. There were the people she loved more than anything.

Mike came back with his textbook in hand and a weird face. “I don’t understand anything…” he said and Marcela slowly let go of Vera but didn’t move away, she made sign to her brother to came closer so she could see the homework.

Vera looked at them as Marcela tried to explain to him but it was clair she was a little lost too. But Vera was very bad at maths so she let Marcela deal with this while she went in the kitchen to make something to eat quickly. She grabbed some plates and started cutting vegetables, she made some water to boil to make pasta and decided they would eat some chicken today. 

She just finished to make the food when Mike and Marcela finished the homework, they set the table and Vera bring the food on the table. Mike talked to them about his day, how his classes were and which teachers he liked more for now he also talked about two classmates that talked to him and helped him today, he seemed very happy in this new school.

Marcela was looking at him with lot of love and she looked also very proud of him and Vera was looking at Marcela with the same loving look. Then Mike hesitated.

“We have a group project for next week and I wanted to ask the girl and the boy that talked to me today but I’m scared they don’t want to team up with me…” he said insecure.

Marcela put her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you ask them and see, if they don’t want to do it with you, you can ask other classmates.” said Marcela nicely.

Vera looked at him dead in the eyes and added. “If they reject you I will kick their asses.” she said seriously making Mike laugh. He seemed less stressed.

“I will ask them tomorrow!” he said now excited. They finished eating and like every night now since some days they cleaned together and decided to watch a movie, this time Mike choose it and Marcela regretted it immediately, Vera didn’t mind she was on her phone during all the movie checking designers instagram account to evaluate the competition.

When the movie was over Marcela walked Mike to his room and hugged him goodnight then she went into her room wishing a good night quickly to Vera who was still on the couch looking at her phone.

Vera sighed realising the others already went to sleep. She stood up and went to her room too. She layed in her bed and looked at the ceiling. She was imagining Marcela in the room beside hers changing into her night clothes and going into the bed. She was trying to convince her that Marcela would only be a good friend and nothing more. But when Vera closed her eyes all she could see was Marcela against her, kissing her, kissing her skin all over her body, her hand gripping her ass and pulling her more close to her to kiss her more and more deeply. Vera wondered what would have happen if she had been honest this night.

Vera wanted to tell Marcela about her new feelings but she didn’t, she was too scared to be rejected and later she just explored the sexual way of their relationship, telling Marcela to come play with her and see if she could give her an orgam, like a challenge. Marcela was as much high as her and agreed to play. Vera wondered if Marcela would have reacted differently if Vera had been honest and had admitted she wanted Marcela because she enjoyed her company more than anyone else, if she had told Marcela that her heart was beating faster when she would look in her eyes, if she had told Marcela that she was the only one making her feel so at peace and understood… 

Vera wanted to yell into her pillow but she was sure that Marcela would hear it anyway so she just rolled herself into her blanket and closed her eyes imagining Marcela holding her just like during that strom.

A week passed and the little group was getting used of their routine. Mike was going to school everyday and made two friends, the two kids that he was doing the group project with, he invited them over once and Marcela was happy to see him with kids his age, normal kids, innocent kids and not drug dealers or thieves.

Vera was working hard on her new projects too, she and Marcela started fashioning their own designed clothes, Vera bought some materials and they both worked hard on it, not seeing time pass, usually realising they worked all day once Mike would come back from school. They all just found some balance in their life and it was what they all needed.

Carlota would come over time to time complaining about her sister or her mom, so the girls would reconfort her and let her stay over. Rocio would pass by less often than Carlota because she was busy at the hospital, her new training was taking a lot of her time but she really enjoyed doing it and for once she was doing what she loved. The rest of the time she was spending time with Juan Pablo.

All the girls agreed to say he changed so much after they saw him again for dinner one day. But Rocio kept telling them that they were taking this more slowly than before. And Vera was glad to see that her friend was careful not to fall for it again too fast.

On this afternoon one outfit was ready and Vera asked Marcela to try it on to see how it would look on her. Marcela hesitated but tried it and when Vera saw her she looked at her mouth open in admiration, she was looking amazing.

“It’s perfect on you.” said Vera getting closer and fixing some little details. “Of course it is, you are so beautiful.” she added and Marcela smirked.

“I thought I was ugly.” answered Marcela staring at Vera in the eyes.

Vera glared back at her. “Come on I never thought that, I always find you really pretty and you know it.” said Vera while continuing to look at the detail. “Should we take a picture for the blog?” asked Vera. “Maybe close to the pool outside, with the sun and the good lighting it would be perfect!” she said excited but Marcela hesitated.

“Is it a good idea?” she asked unsure.

“Why that?” asked Vera. “Bebé did you see yourself you have a body to die for, you could be a model without problem.” said Vera sincerely as she was grabbing her camera.

Marcela put her hands on her hips and looked at Vera. “That’s not the problem I’m worried about exposing myself.” she said but Vera was confused. “Some dangerous people must be after us Vera…” she added to me more clear.

Vera seemed to finally connect all informations. “Well what are the changes that some gang guys look for a clothes design blogs?” she asked and Marcela made a face, Vera had a point. 

“Okay let’s do it.” finally agreed Marcela as they walked to the elevator.

Vera really seemed in her predilected field as she cleaned the terrace and arranged everything to have the perfect background, she also took out some light reflector she borrowed at the Strike Magazine but forgot to give back one day that she had to take picture of herself. It would be useful for her now.

Once she installed everything she told Marcela what to do, how to sit, how to stand and took many pictures. As they were done and get back inside and checked the pictures on the computer, Marcela was surprise how nice it looked, it was looking so professional.

Vera fixed the picture even more with better lighting and some filters then poster them on the blog, talking about her new outfit conception. Some minutes later people were already reacting about the outfit and and the girls were so excited to see how many views they got in such small amount of time.

Finally Marcela realised it was getting late. “We should get ready, Mike will finish his last class soon.” said Marcela and Vera checked her phone.

“Right go get changed I will grab our jackes.” she said as they meet some minutes later at the elevator.

Today they told Mike to wait for them to pick him up because they would go to the cinema all together. As Vera parked in front of the school Marcela lowered her window and made sign for Mike to get in the car. He waved at his new friends and ran to the car happily.

“So ready for the movie?” asked Vera and Mike nodded happily.

The three of them got some popcorn and sodas then went in. Mike choose where he wanted to sit as the room wasn’t that full, Marcela followed him and Vera followed Marcela they sat comfortable and Marcela was holding the big popcorn box as she was in the middle so everyone could eat.

“So what’s the movie already?” asked Marcela not remembering. Plus it was Mike that choose it so she was sure it would be an action movie with fights and violence, everything she hated.

“The best movie of the year.” answered Vera looking excited to see it too. Marcela looked at them both.

“Seriously you two are going along too well.” she said and they giggled while winking at each other and high fived just in front og MArcela who was stuck in the middle of them.

Marcela rolled her eyes and they all focused on the big screen. As expected it was an action movie about gangs and lot of fights, a moment was really intense and Marcela jumped in surprise as she was into the suspense, her hand immediately reacher for Vera’s thigh, Vera smiled and took Marcela’s hand in hers to reassure her.

They hold hands during the rest of the movie and now all Vera could focus on was Marcela’s hand in hers, it was like all she was feeling was this contact, this warm hand she was holding, the soft skin of Marcela. Vera find herself caressing Marcela’s hand with her thumb without even realising it. It was just so natural and relaxing. Marcela didn’t seem to mind as she was still focused on the movie.

Vera was looking at Marcela’s face, the light from the screen was making her look so mysterious, her eyes totally focused on the movie, her expression so serious but also kinda scared. She was so pretty thought Vera as she couldn't look away fro Marcela’s face.

Suddenly Marcela turned and looked at her. Their eyes meet and Vera swallowed hard. It was crazy how her full body was reacting to Marcela, how just a look from the girl was sending her so many feels.

Marcela took her hand away and Vera was confused.

“It’s over…” whispered Marcela and Vera finally looked at the screen where the credits were scrolling with a nice music.

Mike what the first one to stood up. “I’m hungry.” he said taking the popcorn bowl from Marcela’s laps and realising it was totally empty, they put their empty soda cans in it and stood up to get out. Vera ran quickly to the trash can and put everything in before joining Mike and Marcela. 

Mike kept talking about the movie replying all action scenes like he was the main character, he seemed to enjoy this movie a lot. Vera realised she completely missed half of the movie, let say that starting the moment Marcela took her hand it was over Vera completely ignored the movie.

Vera proposed they stop to eat somewhere in town and Mike agree immediately as he was so hungry. They decided on pizzas and as they sat and ordered Vera decided to invite Carlota too.

The girl was living in the neighborhood so maybe she would be okay to join them. Vera quickly send a vocal message to Carlota to move her ass and join them quickly making Mike laugh. Suddenly Mike’s smile disappeared.

“What’s wrong?” asked Marcela caressing his cheek and Vera looked in the direction Mike was looking and spotted a little group of kids, probably from Mike’s school.

“Who are they?” asked Vera but Mike shook his head.

“Just classmates.” he said clearly uncomfortable as the group of boy looked in their direction. Vera frowned at them luckily their order arrived and they left with their pizzas. Some minutes later Carlota arrived.

“Carli bebé!” said Vera hugging her. Carlota hugged Marcela too then went behind Mike and hugged him while messing his hair making him groan.

She sat and they ate their pizzas while Mike told her about the full movie, he made Carlota laugh when he told her that he felt Marcela jump multiple time during the movie even if it wasn’t even an horror movie.

Marcela pouted and messed his hair even more as a revenge. Vera was quite silent and looked at her friends having fun

Vera decided to take some selfies with them all and send them to Rocio to tease her about missing a good time with them. Even if she knew that Rocio had romantic plans with Juan Pablo tonight.

It was late when they walked Carlota to her place and went back to their car to go home. Mike went to his room as he was exhausted and Marcela called it a night too wishing a good night to Vera before going to her room.

Vera went in the kitchen and drank a glass of water then she sat on her couch and opened her laptop. She saw a message and jumped in happiness, she took the laptop and ran to Marcela’s room yelling her name as she entered the room.

Marcela who was undressing quickly covered herself with the night t-shirt she was holding and Vera looked at her wide eyes.

“I’m sorry…. so sorry.” she said turning around so Marcela could put the large t-shirt on herself to cover her breasts.

“It’s okay I’m covered.” she said and Vera turned around slowly.

“I’m really sorry.” she said again her face red like a tomato.

Marcela giggled. “It’s nothing you already saw anyway.” she said and Vera swallowed hard and felt hot suddenly. “So what was so exciting that you entered my room like that?” asked Marcela and Vera came back from her sexy thoughts of her and Marcela at the beach.

“Yes!” she said finally. “The good new!” she continued getting closer to Marcela and they both sat on the edge of the bed so Vera showed her friend the computer. “There’s a brand that want to use out outfit in one of their ad.” said Vera. “They will pay us for using it for photoshoot, it’s a shoes brand and they think out outfit would fit their style.” explained Vera as Marcela was reading the message.

“How much they will pay?” asked Marcela curious.

“A lot Marcela, a lot of money!” said Vera really excited. “It will allow us to buy more material and create more outfits.” she said and Marcela hugged her.

“I’m so happy!” said Marcela proud. “You did it Vera!”

Vera moved away and shook her head. “We did it, together.” she corrected and Marcela smiled at her. “Well lets ask for an appointment with that guy to talk more seriously about the details.” said Vera going out to answer that guy and ask an appointment for the next day.

This night when Vera went to sleep she was still feeling excited about this new project but she was also thinking about Marcela’s body, about her naked breasts and how it reminded her that she had touched her there before and caressed each part of Marcela’s body. Vera felt like she had fever, all her body was hot, she changed into her night clothes and lay in bed a big smile on her face.

She wished she could have Marcela naked on top of her again but it wouldn’t happen again and it was making her quite sad deep down. Vera tired to sleep but she was kinda aroused by what just happened before and thinking about their night together wasn’t helping. Vera closed her eyes and let her hand go down into her panties. The thought about Marcela and caressed herself, what she felt was better than anything she felt with guys before but not as good as what Marcela made her feel this night. It was still releasing some tension she had build this previous week in her body and it made her feel better. Vera was breathless as she took her hand away and wiped it on her t-shirt. She turned around on her side and closed her eyes.

On the next morning Mike woke Vera up by shaking her.

“Vera!” he said insisting. “Vera wake up!” he said and Vera opened her eyes.

“What’s wrong kiddo?” she asked him and he looked worried.

“I missed the bus… the next one is in 20 minutes but I will be late if I wait for it… can you drop me off?” he asked nicely.

Vera groaned. “Why you didn’t walk it’s like 20 minutes away…” she said turning around.

“Vera please…!” he begged and Vera groaned even more.

“Okay fine!” she said and he ran out of her room she quickly jumped into a sweatpants and put some sport shoes. She walked by the kitchen and drank a coffee that Mike got the good idea to prepare for her but as she tasted it she made a face, she put down the cup and looked at the boy.

“Let’s go.” she said still half asleep.

He jumped on the passenger seat and she drove him to the school.

“Thanks Vera you’re the best!” he said kissing her cheek and running out of the car. 

Vera opened the window before he was too far away. “Have a good day kiddo!” she told him and he waved back at her laughing.

Vera came back to her house and directly went back into her bad. Marcela who just woke up looked at her walk like a robot from the elevator to her room while letting herself fall face first on her bed.

Marcela followed her and stopped at the door. “You okay?” she asked unsure.

“I’m fine.” mumbled Vera with a thumb up.

“Coffee?” asked Marcela and Vera lifted her head to look at the brunette.

“Yeah thanks, because Mike tried to make it but it was too light.” she said getting up and walking to Marcela. “We seriously need to teach him how to make a decent coffee.” she said and Marcela giggled at Vera as they walked to the kitchen.

“I’m happy to see you get along with him.” said Marcela as she made the coffee.

“He’s a great kid.” said Vera sincerely. “And he’s so much like you for some stuff and the way he talk and react it’s cute.” she continued as Macela gave her a cup of coffee. “I’m glad that you are both here.” she added and Marcela nodded.

“I’m glad we are here too.” said Marcela looking down. “Without your help I couldn’t afford to offer him this kind of life and those opportunities.”

Vera smiled at Marcela. “Without your help I would still be that stupid bitch treating people like shit to protect myself.” confessed Vera and Marcela pated her arm before sitting beside her and drinking her coffee too.

“We both bring the best out from each other.” she said laughing and Vera nodded.

“Totally!” she said then she stood up and took her laptop. “Talking about the best things happening to us, we have an appointment in 2 hours.” she informed Marcela. “I will clean the living room and take out our materials and other project drawings so we can maybe convince them to keep using our future clothes for theirs ad, like a long term partnership or something.” said Vera putting her coffee on the coffee table and cleaning the blankets and pillow all around the living room to make the room more organized.

Marcela got dressed in casual clothes and helped Vera bring their on going project in the living room. As they were almost done someone rang the gate. Vera unlocked it and went down to welcome the guy.

Marcela quickly took the coffee cups out and make sure everything was ready, then Vera arrived at the elevator with their guest. They all sat in the living room and talked about the project, he seemed very enthusiastic about a partnership especially after seeing the future projects the girls were working on, he told them about his beginning and how it was difficult for him to before famous but now he wanted to give the opportunity to really artistic people by using their work to promote his shoes.

Vera negotiated a good price and he took their outfit for some picture with his model, Vera started to tell him about another outfit when her phone rang.

“Excuse me…” she politely said as she stood up frowning and showing the ID to Marcela. It was St Paul number. “Vera Amorales.” she said and waited for the lady to explain to her why they called her. “He what?” she asked mad then she sighed. “Yes yes, we will be there as soon as possible.” she said before hanging up.

She sighed loudly and put her phone back in her pocket. Marcela looked at her waiting to know what was going on. “What is it? Is it Mike?” she asked worried.

Vera scratched her head. “Yeah, there was a little fight at the school between Mike and one of his classmate so they want to see us.” said Vera.

Marcela stood up and apologized to their guest to get closer to Vera. “Listen I can go alone, you can finish this appointment and join us later?” she said but Vera shook her head.

“No we will go together I think it’s better if we are both there.” she said and she approached the guy still sitting in the living room looking at them unsure. “I’m sorry, we need to go right now it’s important.” said Vera and the guy nodded.

“No problem.” he said smiling and shaking their hands politely. “We signed the contract for this outfit so I think for now we are good.” he said and Vera nodded as she walked him to the elevator.

“We are sorry.” said Marcela and he shook his head.

“It’s okay, kids… I have three so I know it’s a lot of work.” he told them and Marcela was about to explain that it was his little brother but he continued. “I hope your son is okay.” he added looking at them both and Vera nodded not knowing how to explain their situation and it wasn’t his business anyway.

“I will call you back and send you the pictures we will use for the ad.” he said as he entered the elevator. “I will also transfer the money on your bank account this afternoon.” he said and Vera nodded, she shook his hand again and he pressed the down button on the elevator.

Marcela and Vera looked at each other then went to get their jackets and key. Vera didn’t wait for the elevator to came back up and took the stairs, Marcela didn’t even know there was stairs, she followed her and they went on the parking lot. Vera jumped in the car and waited for Marcela to sit and get her security belt before starting her car then she drove them to the school.

They arrived and were send to the director office. A couple was here beside a kid who has a bleeding nose, and Mike was sitting on the other side. Marcela rushed to him to check if he was hurt, his cheekbone was swollen but he seemed fine. Vera stood beside them and caressed Mike’s hair slowly.

“You okay?” she asked him and he nodded before looking down. “What happened?” she asked the director who stood up.

“The boys were fighting in the corridor.” he said. “Adrian said that Mike attacked him suddenly and Mike didn’t said a word since we got them here.” he informed and the couple looked at Vera frowning.

Vera kneeled in front of Mike and Marcela sat beside him slowly. “What happened?” asked Marcela to her little brother who looked down but didn’t said anything.

“Well it’s clear that this boy is violent and have nothing to do here, we don’t want this kind of student here in our school.” said the lady and her husband nodded while the other boy was hiding beside his parents. Vera recognized him he was at the pizza restaurant the other day. He was with the group of boys that made Mike uncomfortable.

“What kind of student?” asked Vera standing up and facing them. “Mike is a good boy he’s studying hard and deserve to be here to learn more, just like your spoiled kid.” she said mad and the husband frowned as he looked at her then at Marcela. 

“People like you shouldn’t be allowed to have kids.” he said as he took his wife hand to walked out to the door.

“So that’s what is it about?! Who do you think you are to judge other people?!” asked Vera even more mad. “We won’t let closed minded people judge and hurt Mike. Seriously you really think you are more important than anyone else?!” she said but they left.

Marcela looked at the director then at Vera who signed angrily.

“I can’t believe it! Seriously who do they think they are to talk to us like that?!” she said before turning to face the director. “We pay this school just like everyone else and Mike have to go through this stupi-” Marcela got closer and took Vera’s arm slowly.

“It’s okay, he’s fine.” she said and Vera calmed down. Marcela knew how Vera could be when she was angry and she didn’t want the blonde to make a scene here.

“I’m sorry.” said Mike suddenly and the director looked at him surprised. “He was insulting me and also you two…” he finally confessed looking at his sister. “I told him to shut up but he continued so I hit him…” he said looking down.

Vera got closer. “What did he said?”

Mike shook his head. “It’s not important.”

“He’s right, he admitted he hit Ardian so he will be punished.” said the director satisfied. “Mike will clean the corridor everyday after class during one hour and this for a full week.” he said and Mike nodded.

“That’s not fair!” said Vera frowning and pointing to Mike. “He got insulted and they insulted us, he was just defending himself! What’s wrong with you seriously?!” she asked standing close to the director office looking at him with a very angry look but Marcela put her hand on Vera’s shoulder and made her face her.

“Don’t make a scene please...he will do his punishment, let’s go home.” she said softly and Vera nodded, she sighed she apologized to the director. He told her it was fine and she shook his hand before they left too.

Once in the car Mike put his security belt and looked at Vera through the rear mirror. Vera was still clearly mad about all this she was frowning and yelling at people in other cars when they were in her way.

“Are you girls mad at me…?” he asked sadly and Marcela turned her head to look at him.

“Of course not.” she said and he seemed relieved. Vera stayed silent during the ride back home, she wanted to yell, it really wasn’t fair that Mike had a punishment and not the other boy. And she couldn’t believe what the couple say about them, of course she wasn’t Mike’s mother, neither Marcela and they were not a couple but it was hurting to be judged like that and insulted. It was making Vera crazy.

Once at home Mike waited for Marcela to walk away and once he was alone with Vera he took her arm. “You’re mad?” he asked again and she sighed as she looked at him.

“Not at you Mike but at them, what did he said for you to be so mad at him…?” she asked and he looked down.

“He said you were dirty dykes…” he said and Vera took a deep breath, she kinda knew it was all about that since the parents made that stupid comment and she really was mad.

She hugged Mike and kissed the top of his head. “I’m really not mad at you for that but you can’t hit people of they will expel you.” she told him and he nodded. Marcela joined them and smiled as the two hugging.

“Vera’s right, you can’t keep fighting people.” added Marcela as she heard the end of Vera’s sentence. “You’re not in the streets anymore, at school there’s rules…”

“Just ignore them, they are stupid brats.” said Vera smiling at him and he smiled back. “I can’t believe it’s you that have to be punished.” she added still mad at the school.

“I don’t mind.” he said shaking his shoulders. “The cleaning lady is nice at least I get to help her.” he said like it was nothing.

Vera looked at him surprised and Marcela passed her arm around his neck to hug him and guided him in the living room. “You Mike, you are too sweet.” she said as they sat on the couch.

“Not as sweet as my dear sister.” he said laughing and Vera rolled her eyes at him. “Can I play a video game?” he asked and Marcela pouted.

“I know you wanted something as soon as you called me sweet.” she said and he giggled. “But don’t you have homework?” she asked him and he pouted.

“We will play a game when you finish your homework.” promised Vera and he jumped out of the couch and run to his room to start his homework. He came back two seconds later asking Vera for her keys. “I let my backpack in the car…” he said and Vera gave him the keys. As soon as he was back with his backpack he went in his room to do his homework.

“So, did he tell you what happened?” asked Marcela knowing Mike probably told Vera the truth, the two were really close and there was some stuff Mike would more easily say to Vera than to her.

Vera hesitated. “He didn’t do anything wrong you know.” she said and Marcela nodded as she patted the couch beside her for Vera to come sit. “The other kid should be punished too.” continued Vera as she sat down beside Marcela.

Marcela opened her arm and Vera came lay beside her. “It’s because of us?” asked Marcela and Vera nodded. 

“Two women raising a kid, it makes people talk especially the one that are stupid and closed minded.” said Vera.

Marcela sighed. “I feel bad that Mike has to go through that because of what people think of us, we didn’t do anything wrong.” she said and Vera nodded.

“Maybe if we make enough money with the clothes design I should find another place to live with Mike…” said Marcela but suddenly they heard something fell on the floor. As they turned their head Mike was standing there, his textbook on the floor at his feet.

“No please..” he said sadly. “I want us to stay with Vera.” The girls moved away from each other and Mike came closer to them. “I don’t mind if some other kids make fun of me…” he insisted and Marcela got up and took him in his arms.

“I don’t want you to suffer…” said Marcela sincerely but Mike shook his head.

“We are finally happy here with Vera…” said Mike seriously and Vera smiled at how cute he could be. It was like if he was becoming a kid again, all this violence and maturity he was showing before faded away, like he could relax and let all this behind him now, he was just a 13 year old kid, a normal kid.

“I will suffer too if you leave.” said Vera standing up and walking closer to them. “Who will play with me in the pool and also who will beat me at video games?” she asked and Mike laughed.

“Okay.” said Marcela giving in. “But you have to promise me you won’t create any more problems at school, that you will ignore those stupid people…” she asked him and he nodded.

“I will be the best boy ever!” he said happily. “Plus Adrian is the only acting like that, my other classmates are not like him at all…” he explained reassuring the girls then he went back in his room but came back almost immediately and picked up his textbook. “I forgot I had a question for spanish class.” he said looking at the girls to see who would help him.

Marcela looked at Vera. “It’s your turn to help him, I did the math the other day.” she said and Vera glared at her with a deadly glare but made sign at Mike to come show her. They finished the homework and as promised they played some video games. Vera and Mike would team up to beat Marcela because she was just so bad at it and it was so funny to see her mad face when the two would team up to eliminate her from the game. Sometimes she would hit them of push them to make them lose too but they were quite good at those stupid games.  
And deep down Marcela didn’t mind losing, not as long as it was making them laugh and have an happy moment.

Later that day after dinner, when Mike went to bed, Vera sat on the couch and Marcela joined her.

“You know I was quite surprised to see how calm you stayed today at the school.” said Vera and Marcela shook her shoulders.

“I was terrified, I thought they would expel him.” said Marcela. “I was scared all the good things we had would disappear.” she confessed. “You offered us so much and if we lost that then it was like throwing away the chance you give us.” she continued. “And you and I know that when I let myself get impulsive it’s not nice and only make things worst.” she added and Vera giggled.

“Yeah I had to contain myself too.” she said sighing. “I lost a lot by being too impulsive too.” said Vera.

“Then let’s be more calm and think better.” said Marcela and Vera nodded.

“I’m calm when you are around.” blurted out Vera before realising and biting her lips. 

Marcela giggled. “You calm me too.” answered Marcela and Vera smiled.


	3. Scary first moves

During the next week, Mike would finish school later as he had to clean the corridors as a punishment which was giving more time for Vera and Marcela to work on their outfit creation. Marcela was more confident at it now and was working faster while putting all the pieces together. Vera would keep drawing more and also making arrangement, finish details or add little ideas, she was also taking care of the blog and the instagram they used to promote their work.

They got tagged into the shoes ad and gained more followers who supported their work. Everytime one outfit was finish Vera would take picture of Marcela wearing it and it was true that Marcela was so pretty that she was making the clothes look even better when it was on her. 

Vera loved their little arrangement. She loved working with Marcela, the girl was quite creative too, she always had nice idea and wasn’t scared to be honest about what she was thinking of Vera’s drawings or ideas. They were very open and quite complementary, they often had the same ideas but a different way of getting there and by putting their thoughts together they would create something amazing and quite unique. 

It was really great to work together but Vera had more and more difficulty when it was coming to dress Marcela or touch her for fixing the outfit, in those moments, when they were physically too close, it was the hardest part. Vera tried to focus on the outfit but kneeling in front of Marcela her face so close to the tan girl’s body to fix the details on the leg or on the waist made Vera weak.

Her hands would tremble and her head would feel too hot. Images of a naked Marcela against her would come back and make her thirsty.

It was the end of the week and the third outfit was almost ready but Vera needed a break away from Marcela’s nice scent and Marcela’s sweet body so Vera got up and went in the kitchen to drink some water. She was trying to chase away her dirty thoughts when her phone rang, she just received a video message from Carlota. Vera smiled as she opened it.

“Bebé open that damn gate we are coming!” said Carlota and Vera laughed at her friend and went to open the gate, she looked by the window and Rocio’s car entered the entrance, Vera also pushed the button allowing them to enter the underground parking and Rocio didn’t hesitate to enter as she was used to come visit her friend.

“There’s the girls.” said Vera as she came back in the living room.

“Do we finish this?” asked Marcela unsure.

Vera looked at the outfit and nodded. “I will finish to fix the leg then it will be over.” said Vera as she kneeled again and focused on finishing the outfit.

The elevator opened and Carlota and Rocio entered the flat.

“Wow!” said Rocio looking at Marcela in the outfit the girls designed. “This is amazing and Marcela you look so gorgeous in it.” complimented Rocio as she came for hugging the brunette while Vera pushed her away from where she was kneeling on the floor making all the girls laugh.

Vera finally finished it and stood up. “Don’t ruin our work.” she said to Rocio who smiled. “So you really like it?” asked again Vera and Rocio nodded while Carlota smiled.

“Rocio’s right, it’s really nice.” added Carlota going for hugging Marcela then Vera.

“Thanks.” said Marcela happy. “Well if it’s over I will get into more comfy clothes.” she said walking away but Vera followed her.

“Wait I will help you.” she said carrying most of their material away from the living room and following Marcela. “Come in my room so we will let everything there.” said Vera and Marcela followed her.

Vera put everything on the table she had in her room and walked to Marcela, this outfit had a long zipper in the back so Marcela needed help to get it on and off. Vera stood behind Marcela and pushed the brunette’s hair away slowly before unzipping the outfit then she stayed there, looking as Marcela’s back, her soft skin, the same skin Vera caressed before. The blonde swallowed hard then turned away to leave the room.

“I will finish to clean our mess.” she quickly said as she walked out for good.

As Vera arrived in the living room she was all red and her friends looked at her with funny faces.

“What happened you’re all flushed.” said Carlota laughing.

Vera shook her head. “Nothing.” she said regaining her confidence and picking up the other pieces of tissues they cut for the outfit and put them away. 

It didn’t take long for Marcela to came out of the room and when the joined the girls in the living room Vera was already in the kitchen to prepare something to drink for her friends.

Marcela sat beside Rocio. “So girls, what bring you here?” she asked them smiling.

“We miss you.” answered Carlota sincerely. “We just wanted to see you.” 

Marcale smiled at her hugged her. “I miss you too and I bet Vera miss you even more.” said Marcela sincerely but Rocio giggled.

“I doubt that, the used to call us everyday to go out and all but now she doesn't even call us anymore.” she said and Marcela smiled.

“She’s stressed and we are busy theses days with the outfits and all.” she explained. “Also we got some problems with Mike at the school... so yeah a lot to deal with for our Vera.” said Marcela looking at the direction of the kitchen and seeing Vera preparing the drinks.

“What happened with Mike?” asked Carlota worried.

“He was into a fight with another kid.” said Marcela just as Vera arrived at the table.

Vera put the drinks down and sat beside Marcela. “You are telling them about Mike?” she asked and Marcela nodded. “Did you tell them he was punished all week when it wasn’t even his fault?” asked Vera still clearly mad about that.

Marcela put her hand on Vera’s thigh to calm her. “It’s okay he said he doesn’t mind, we agreed that we don’t want any problems…” said Marcela and Rocio nodded.

“Sometimes it’s better to forgive and not get into more troubles.” she said but Vera shook her head.

“Still.” continued Vera. “I’m not okay with this.” she said frowning. “I don’t want him to be bullied so I keep an eye on him.” she said determined. “I make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Carlota smiled. “Wow!” she said impress. “Vera got really protective.” said the short haired girl and Rocio nodded.

“People at the school think he’s her son.” laughed Marcela and Vera shook her head.

“I don’t mind, I kinda like how the director is scared of me now.” said proudly Vera. 

Carlota looked around. “Talking about the boy where is he?” she asked surprised to not see him already.

“Oh he’s a his friend’s house, Vera will pick him up tomorrow at the end of the day.” explained Marcela. “They had a group project so they wanted to work together and have a sleepover at the same time, we met their parents quickly the other day, they seems to be nice so we allowed him to go if he promised to behave well.” said Marcela smiling.

“He already make friends?” asked Rocio and Vera nodded. “It’s great, he deserve to have normal childhood, We know he had very hard time with Joshua and all but now at least he can be a normal kid.” said Rocio knowing Marcela must be happy to give a better life to Mike.

Carlota stood up and drank her glass in one shot. “So if the kid isn’t around we can do a party!” she said as she took out some mushrooms of her little bag.

“What the hell! Carli no! it’s not… Last time was kinda intense and-” Vera didn’t had time to finish her sentence that Rocio stood up rolled her arm around the blonde’s neck.

“Come on Vera I’m sure it will be fun, we all need a night to relax fully and last time you had lot of fun remember she told her and Marcela frowned at them.

Vera sighed but smiled. “Okay but let's take the party up there.” she said and her friends ran to the elevator ready to go on the roof. Vera took the glasses on a plate and went in the kitchen to bring more bottles and some beers.

Marcela followed her. “Vera?” she asked her as she got closer. “Did they know about that time at the beach…?” asked Marcela confused and Vera avoided looking at her.

“Hum… Yeah they do know.” she said and Marcela frowned. “That surfer guy saw us kissing and told Rocio so yeah she asked me if was true.” quickly said Vera not wanting to enter the details.

Marcela opened her mouth to ask more but they heard Rocio calling them.

“So are you coming or what?” she said as they were already in the elevator waiting for them. Marcela helped Vera carrying the alcohol then they joined them and went on the roof.

Once they were all on the roof Vera turned on the music and they drank some more before they decided to eat the mushroom, just like last time the taste was awful but at least it would be fun. As the effect was starting Vera jumped fully dressed in the pool followed by Carlota, they splached each other and played around like kids till they jumped on the inflatable toys and lay there looking at the sky. From the city they couldn’t really see the start and they started getting sad over that fact, remembering the nice stars they saw during their trip. They all danced crazily on the music and ran around the roof. Rocio started to caress the lan as she lay there and laughed at how soft it was. Like last time they were totally Euforic. They all enjoyed themself till finally they slowly calmed down.

Marcela went to the edge of the roof and looked at the city, Rocio joined her. The fresh breeze was feeling nice on her face, like a caresse. 

“I saw you more festive.” said Rocio smiling. “You seem a little off since we came back.” she said sincerely and Marcela turned around to look at the girls in the pool, she rested her back against the railing and she sighed.

“I’m a little lost to be honest.” she confessed as her head was spinning a little.

“Why that?” asked Rocio taking a sip of her beer and listening carefully to Marcela.

“It’s such a perfect life Vera is offering us but I’m scared that it will suddenly been taken away from us.” she said and Rocio put her hand on Marcela’s back to reconfort her. “I’m scared that my past will came back and ruin everything, I can already feel something changed with Vera and I don’t know how to fix it and I’m scared to talk about it in case it break down what we have now.” she said and Rocio nodded.

“You're scared that the gang find you again?” asked Rocio and Marcela looked down.

“You know those people they never stop till they are finally satisfied and I’m scared that if they find us they hurt everyone that helped us and especially Vera…” explained Marcela finishing her beer and opening another one. She closed her eyes and groaned. 

Rocio looked at Marcela more seriously. “Is that why you left her after your night together?” she asked now and Marcela looked down.

“That’s what she said?” she asked back. “She said I left her?”

Rocio giggled. “No she didn’t said anything she was just so sad and mad and Carli and I didn’t understood or knew why she was reacting like that.” explained Rocio remembering that day like it was the day before. “Tobias told me later he saw you two kiss so I finally understood and asked Vera to be honest about it. You know that’s our friendship rules.” added Rocio smiling to make the discussion more light.

Marcela locked ar Rocio in the eyes then she looked at Vera from afar and Rocio smiled at this. “You like her right?” she said and Marcela just looked down. “I told her you didn’t abandon her, that it wasn’t because of her that you left but under that hard walls Vera is full of insecurities and I’m sure she keep thinking people who see the real her end up leaving because they don’t like who she really is.”

Marcela looked again at Rocio. “That’s really what she thought?” she asked and Rocio shook her shoulders.

“Ask her.” just said Rocio smiling. “I think I need a good swim too.” she added as she took Marcela’s hand and bring her closer to the pool but Marcela was processing everything that Rocio told her and she felt like her head was about to explode, she drank more beer and lay on the long chair by the pool trying to forget everything that was around her at the moment.

As soon as Rocio jumped in the pool Vera jumped on her and cornered her while looking at her with her serious look. “What did you two talk about?” she asked her friend and Rocio giggled.

“So you spy on us now? We didn’t talk about you don’t be paranoid.” said Rocio smirking as it was a total lie and Vera glared at her trying not to laugh but Rocio’s face was just so cute as she was suddenly doing her puppy’s look.

“Tell me.” insisted Vera but Rocio went underwater and started swimming away, she turned over the inflatable mattress where Carlota was laying on and laughed when the girl yelled but ended up in the water.

“Carli that’s my song, dance with me!” said Rocio and Carlota didn’t hesitate, she started to dance with Rocio, the two of them started to sing too but they were singing so badly. Vera made fun of them and walked out of the pool she was feeling so cold, it was very dark now and she went in the water fully closed, her soaked clothes felt so cold as she walked out of the pool now.

She sat on the long chair were Marcela was laying, pushed the tan girl’s leg to make room for herself. “You don’t want to come swim?” she asked her smiling but Marcela looked at Vera and shook her head.

“I’m still learning and it can be dangerous with the effect of alcohol and mushrooms.” she said then saw that Vera’s lips were trembling. “Come here.” she said as she grabbed a big towel and helped Vera rolling herself inside before starting to dry her. Vera was laughing as Marcela was doing her best to dry her like she was a little kid just out of the shower.

“Wait.” said Vera standing up. “I should just undress first.” she said taking off her top and her short, she was now in her underwears only and Marcela didn’t know what to do, she was just standing there looking at the blonde. She was suddenly looking so hypnotizing. Marcela was looking at her and it was like everything around her disappeared, Like Vera and was the only thing staying here. 

“What are you looking at?” asked Vera laughing before getting closer to Marcela and rolling herself back in the towel Marcela was still holding, slowly taking the brunette out of her thoughts.

“You’re pretty ugly.” smiled back Marcela as it was an habit for them to say that now then she hugged Vera through the towel to keep her warm.

They stayed like that a moment hugging by the pool, till Carlota got out too and complained about being hungry. Taking them out of their little world.

“You are worst than Mike about food.” said Vera sticking her tongue out at Carlota who did the same.

Rocio got out too and used a towel to dry herself. “And we finished all the beer.” she said pointing to her empty bottle.

The girls went down and Vera let them all get changed into dry and more comfy clothes. Then Rocio went in the kitchen with Vera to find some food while Carlota and Marcela were deciding on the music to put on TV. 

Once they had food, more drinks and some good music they all enjoyed the night some more feeling happy and joyful.

Some hours later Carlota was the first one to fall asleep followed closely by Marcela. Vera was looking at the girls sleeping and smiled.

“I love them so much…” she mumbled and Rocio smiled at her friend. Vera laid on the couch and Rocio laid with her, the sun was about to came out and the girls were exhausted, it didn’t take long for them to fall asleep.

On the next day when Vera opened her eyes she felt a arm around her torso, she looked down and recognized Marcela’s hand she took it in her hand and bring it closer to kiss it and hug it. She heard some giggles and realised Rocio was sitting in front of her and watching her. Vera glared at her and looked around confused, she wondered how she ended up on that part of the couch during the night, she was beside Rocio when she fall asleep.

She felt Marcela moving behind her and taking her arm away slowly.

“Morning…” mumbled Marcela waking up with difficulty and sitting up before looking down at Vera. “What are you doing here?” she asked but Vera just shook her shoulders. Carlota woke up too frowning and looking confused as she realising she ended up on the floor during the night. 

Vera sat up too and stood up but her head was spinning. “Ouch my head.” she said before seeing the mess around and sighing. “But I need a coffee.” she said as she walked to the kitchen. “Who want a coffee?” she asked and all girls raised their hands.

Rocio went in the kitchen too and sat on the counter looking at Vera. “Do you have a cigarette?” she asked her friend but Vera shook her head.

“No we stopped.” said Vera filling the cup of coffee for everyone while Marcela and Carlota joined them and sat on the counter chairs.

“You stopped too?” asked Rocio to Marcela who looked at her confused. “Smoking?” she cleared.

“Oh yeah we thought it was better to stop, it’s not easy but we support each other at least.” she said and Rocio seemed surprised.

Vera took a sip of her coffee and took a pill for her head then meet eyes with Rocio who was still staring at her. “What?” she asked and Rocio wasn’t believing it. “Everyone keep telling me to stop smoking and when I do it I get judged?!” explained Vera. 

Rocio laughed. “No it’s not that I’m just surprised but I’m proud of you.” she said hugging Vera quickly. “And you too.” she added winking at Marcela who smiled back at her.

“What time is it?” suddenly asked Vera looking for her phone.

“Almost four.” answered Carlota and Vera panicked.

“Shit! Mike!” she said as she ran to her room to take a quick shower and get dressed.

The shower helped her wake up a little more faster, she took her jacket and key then looked at the living room. “You girls better clean all the mess before we come back!” she said and entered the elevator while the girls quickly started to clean around.

Vera drove till the address Mike gave her before and stopped in front of the gate. She rang and it opened, she entered the yard and walked to the front door where she rang again and a man opened the door. 

“Good evening, I’m here to get Mike.” she politely said just as Mike arrived running and hugged her. “Hello kiddo.” she told him as she messed his hair and he groaned. “You had fun?” she asked him and he nodded.

“So much fun!” he answered excited. 

“You gather your stuff and you say goodbye?” she told him and he nodded.

The man smiled at her and let her in the time that Mike got ready. “Do you want to drink something?” asked the man but Vera shook her head. They had met outside of the school a week ago when the boys asked if this weekend they could have a sleepover, Vera remembered how polite the couple was and how their son seemed nice. 

“No thanks we have to go home soon.” she said smiling and the man nodded. “I hope he didn’t bother you too much.” said Vera and the man shook his head.

“No it was a pleasure, he’s really nice and polite.” said the man nicely and Vera was reassured.

Mike and his friend arrived and he hugged him then thanked his friend’s dad. Vera thanked them too for taking care of Mike and they walked to the door. The man opened the door and smiled at them.

“Mike you are welcome whenever you want to come and spend time with Mateo.” informed the man sincerely and Mike thanked him again. “Just ask your moms first of course.” he said smiling at Vera.

Vera was about to explain she wasn’t her mother but Mike just laughed too and took Vera’s arm. “I will don’t worry.” he said before they finally said goodbye and went back to the car.

Once inside the car Vera looked at Mike confused. “What was that?” she asked him and he looked down. “Don’t you want people to know the truth?” she asked him and he just shook his shoulders.

“And what’s the truth? that you are my big sister’s best friend and that we live at your house and that you pay my school?” asked Mike confused.

Vera made sign for him to put his belt then she started the car. “I know it’s complicated but you can tell people that we aren’t your mothers…” she told him sincerely.

“I know that…” he said looking down. “But Marcela is like a mom for me since I’m a small kid she always took care of me like a mother and now you do take of me like a mother too so why explain complicated things when it can be simple.” he said and Vera nodded. “I would be lucky if you were my real mothers, you and Marcela.” he added and Vera smiled at him.

“Really?” she asked him and he nodded.

“Yeah, you are so cool, most of my friends are jealous that my moms are so pretty and so cool. Especially after you faced Adrian's parents, Adrian is an asshole, no one like him. But most of my classmates told me their parents were scared of them because they were head of the parents group. But you, you aren’t scared of anything.” he said laughing now then he calmed down and looked at Vera. “But you don’t mind if I tell people that you are my mom right?” he suddenly asked her.

Vera giggled. “No kiddo, whatever makes you more comfortable is okay with me.” she told him.

“See the coolest mom ever.” he said and they high fived. As they reached their house Mike saw Rocio’s car and got excited. “Are the girls here?” he asked and Vera couldn’t hide her smile at his cuteness. “I can tell people about my cool and pretty aunties too!” he said even more excited now and Vera parked the car.

“Wait for me at the elevator.” she told him and he took his backpack and ran to the elevator but stood there and waited for Vera to arrive before pressing the button. “You will maybe have to ask them first if you can call them your aunties you know.” she said and he glared at her not worried at all.

“I will ask them now.” he said and as the elevator opened he ran to hug Carlota first then Rocio and the first thing he asked was. “Can you be my aunties?!”

Everyone laughed not knowing where that was coming from.

“Why would you came up with that?” asked Marcela as she opened her arms wanting a hug too and the boy didn’t hesitate.

“Well you and Vera are the cool moms and Ro and Carli can be my cool aunts.” he explained happily.

Carlota smiled at him. “If I’m a cool aunt then no problem with me.” she said and hugged her again.

“So cool!” he said then he looked at Rocio who hesitated, now that she lost her sister no kids would call her aunty and it made her think about that. 

“Ro you don’t have to.” said Marcela knowing her little borther maybe pushed too much.

Rocio looked down at him and smiled. “No it’s okay. I can be your other cool aunty.” she told him and he was really happy about that.

Vera glared at him and smirked. “So now that you face them you just call them cool when you told me earlier cool and pretty aunts?!” she teased him and he blushed but laughed it off.

He told them about his sleepover with his friend and Rocio told him about the sleepovers she had with Carlota and Vera when they were younger and they continued to laugh together. Vera wasn’t so relaxed as she was feeling Marcela’s eyes on her.

They decided to make sandwiches and to go eat them on the terrace but as they got up there they looked at the mess that they forgot to clean. Mike looked around at the lawn and at the pool and sighed.

“Seriously girls what did you do in that pool?” he asked as he was the one that would clean it later and there was glasses and empty bottles of beer in it. Then he looked at the girls giggling at his comment and he smirked. “Well you know what I rather not know.” he said with a disgusted face and Vera who was beside him pinched his cheek while laughing.

“You little perv.” she told him and he laughed even more. 

Marcela who was behind him hit him lighting on the back of his head. “Vera’s right on this one.” she agreed and he laughed even more as they all go to seat and eat their food enjoying the nice fresh air.

After eating Rocio got up. “Girls I will have to go, Juanpi is waiting for me.” she said and Carlota stood up.

“Well if you can drop me out on your way, I have a date too.” she said smiling and Rocio nodded.

“A real one I hope and not another virtual asshole manipulating you?” asked Vera worried about her friend.

Carlota smiled. “Yeah a real one don’t worry, I started using a dating app.” she told her and Vera seemed reassured.

“Still be careful you never know who people are behind their profiles.” she said and Carlota hugged her.

“I will be careful.” she said kissing her friend’s cheek.

The girls hugged Vera, Marcela and Mike good night and left them. Mike went on the railing to watch them leave and he waved at them but he didn’t know if she girls saw him or not then he turned around and looked at Vera and Marcela all smiling.

“It’s saturday night!” he said happily.

“I choose the movie!” said Marcela getting up and running to the elevator first. Vera got up quickly and took Mike’s hand and they took the stairs, they ran as fast as they could and arrived before Marcela they jumped on the couch and took the remote.

Vera looked at Marcela and smirked. “I was here first I get to choose.” she said and Marcela send her a deadly glare but ended up smiling at Vera’s cuteness.

Vera choose a romantic movie and Mike keep complaining during all the movie. When it was over Vera said good night and let Mike and Marcela alone. She needed to get away from Marcela as her gaze was more and more intense since last night and she still didn’t know how she ended up in the brunette’s arm in the middle of the night. Vera just wanted to go sleep and rest her mind before becoming crazy. 

As she was gone Mike sat closer to Marcela and begged for another movie, and action movie this time and she couldn’t say no so he played another movie.

It was a movie he already watched 10 times he was knowing it by heart but it was his favorite so Marcela just let him enjoy himself. She was looking at his face, he was so grown up now, she remembered when he was a baby, their mom would show her how to get him changed and how to feed him. She loved taking care of him as a baby. She only had good memories of this time of her life, then he started growing up and he was getting more and more cute.

When their mom died Marcela was still so young, a little older than Mike’s age right now and she had to take care of him alone as her dad was too busy going out and make deals with bad guys. Marcela promised herself she would always protect him and she did her best especially some years later when her dad disappeared, leaving them with nothing but problems. 

Sometimes she regretted bringing Joshua in their life. She wondered what would be their life if she left earlier, if the took Mike and decided to start her life over somewhere else, but at that time she was too young to be able to raise him alone and Joshua was her only option, he was in love with her and would do anything for her, she knew it.

“Mike?” asked Marcela softly and Mike looked up at her. “You know if I could I would have offered you this life a long ago.” she told him and he looked down.

“I know…” he said sadly. “You did your best.” he told her and she felt tears coming to her eyes. “I regret following Joshua and El Sapo you know but I thought it was the best thing to do, I was thinking I would become a real men like them but they are only bastard... they abuse women that’s all they do…” he said disgusted with them. “If I knew how he was treating you before I would have killed him…” he said seriously and Marcela hugged him tightly from behind.

“Don’t say that.” she told him. “They are gone now, out of our life.” she said. “We can finally be who we want to be.” she told him and he nodded holding her arms so she didn’t let go of him.

“Marcela?” he asked now.

“Humm?”

“Do you like Vera?” he asked so suddenly that Marcela didn’t know how to answer. “I mean I saw you with Joshua and all and I thought you loved him but you just didn’t have any other option to take us out of that shit... but I know now that it’s was not love at all…. because now sometimes when I look at you, you look at Vera and it’s like she’s everything for you…” he said and Marcela stayed silent. “You know she’s very beautiful and all but it’s like something else that I can explain, I realised when I was at my friend’s house yesterday night, how his parents were looking at each other, how they were in love you know…” he continued and Marcela hesitated.

“You really think I look at Vera like that?” she asked him and he shook his shoulders.

“I don’t know, maybe.” he said and Marcela felt her heart beat faster.

She moved a little to sat better but kept holding Mike from behind so she didn’t had to face him right now. “What would you think if I did look at her like that?” asked Marcela to her little brother.

He shook his shoulders again and moved to sit facing Marcela so he could look at his sister’s face, Marcela looked at him in the eyes. “I think I wouldn’t mind.” he said sincerely. “She’s great and she’s treating us so well, she can makes you so much more happy than Joshua ever could. Not because she’s rich of course.” he explained himself. “But because I think she love us a lot and could protect us.” he continued. “When I first saw her I was wondering why a girl like her was after you with her friends but she didn’t hesitate to take the gun and hit that bastard to protect you and she wanted to take you away, in a safer place, I think she will never hurt you like Joshua did.”

Marcela bit her lips and tears came to her eyes. Mike was surprised.

“I don’t want to make you sad…” he said as he hugged her again. “I’m just saying what she really care about you.” he said and Marcela nodded.

“I know… but it’s just complicated with Vera…” she finally confessed.

He frowned. “Why that?” he said innocently and Marcela sighed. “You two looks like you know that there is something between you but it’s like neither of you want to make the first move, like you are both scared.” he said and Marcela was surprised to see how her little brother could see so clear in her.

“I’m scared that the fall will hurt if she reject me…especially after seeing the real me in that club you know” said Marcela completely honest with Mike.

He smiled and took her hand in his. “Marce.” he said softly. “Even after seeing you in the club she still rescued you….” he said. “And if you fall I will catch you up.” he added sincerely with a wink and Marcela laughed lightly.

“You are too cute.” she told him as she messed with his hair again.

He turned around and realised they were now in the middle of the movie, he stopped it and looked at Marcela. “Maybe we should go sleep.” he said standing up and Marcela nodded. “Good night sis.” he added before going into his room.

Marcela laid on the couch and looked the ceiling, she thought about the previous night, when Vera half asleep got up to drink water. Marcela heard her and watched her then as she passed by her to go back with Rocio Marcela caught her arm and pulled her to her.

Vera who was still quite drunk didn’t even register what was happening and Marcela just helped her get comfortable, she held her and they both fell back asleep. 

Marcela sighed loudly and took one of the blanket that Vera always leave on the couch to roll herself up and covered herself, the grabbed the biggest pillow and hugged it before closing her eyes imagining she was holding Vera again.

Some hours later when the sun was up Vera got up and made coffee she was surprised to see that Marcela was sleeping on the couch, she filled two cups and walked to the living room, she put the cups on the coffee table and passed by Marcela but a hand caught her arms. Vera stopped and remembered now how she ended up in Marcela’s arm the other night.

It was Marcela that pulled her to her. Vera looked down and Marcela opened her eyes slowly, not letting go of Vera.

“Morning…” mumbled Marcela and Vera smiled at the brunette’s cute sleepy face.

“Coffee is on the table.” said Vera with a soft voice but Marcela pushed the pillow she was holding that night away and pulled Vera closer to her, inviting her to lay with her.

“Come here.” she whispered closing her eyes again and Vera hesitated but lay beside Marcela. They were on their side, facing each other and Marcela pulled the blanket over to cover them both.

Vera licked her lips slowly as suddenly behind so close to Marcela was making her mouth very dry. Marcela still had her eyes closed and a sweet smile on her face, she seemed so relaxed and peaceful. 

Vera caressed Marcela nose with her fingertip. “What are you doing?” she asked her and Marcela stayed here silent, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at Vera straight in the eyes. The look in their eyes was the same they had at the beach when they were together and that Vera wanted to open up but got too shy to tell Marcela what she was feeling.

“You are so pretty.” said Marcela calmly and Vera got shy, she blushed lightly.

“No I’m not I just woke up I look awful.” she answered turning her head away and avoiding Marcela’s intense gaze.

Marcela let her hand reach Vera’s face and made her look at her again. “I’m sorry if you felt like I abandoned you that day.” said Marcela knowing Vera knew what she was talking about. “It wasn’t because of you at all…” she said sincerely and Vera sighed.

“So that’s what Rocio was telling you the other night…” said Vera mad her friend told that to Marcela.

“I didn’t want to leave you, it was amazing to be with you but I was scared my past would fuck everything up and I wasn’t sure that it was what you really wanted.” explained Marcela as she felt relieved to finally have this talk with Vera. “You made it like it was a game, a challenge or something but I couldn’t be sure you were serious about wanting more especially with someone like me…”

Vera looked down then looked back into Marcela’s eyes. “I wasn’t sure what I wanted, except that I wanted you but I was scared to open fully, I was scared you didn’t want the same thing I got too shy to be honest.” she confessed. “And when I realised you were gone I was mad, so mad. I felt used like it was a distraction for you so you could steal the ring… I felt so used on the moment....” said Vera and Marcela caressed the blonde cheek with her thumb slowly.

“I’m sorry if that’s how I made you feel, it wasn’t my intention to hurt you… and I didn’t want to steal the ring you know…” said Marcela as she bit her lips slowly. “I just wanted a piece of you with me, something to remind me of you and helping me facing that shit I was forced to go back to…” explained Marcela.

Vera shook her head. “To be honest I didn’t care about the ring at that moment, I just wanted to know where you were…It was like an excuse to go after you…” said Vera sadly.

“That night when you told me I was always fighting for the one I loved I realised that no matter how Mike would reject me I had to try to save him anyway because I love him…” explained Marcela as she really wanted to be honest with the blonde.

Vera nodded. “I know that but still I was so mad at you for leaving me and then when I saw you in that club, when I saw what your life really was I got even more mad, but mad at myself....” said Vera. “I felt stupid and so superficial... and was wondering why a girl like you would want to have anything with me…”

Marcela shook her head. “Don’t say that, you're amazing Vera… And we should have had this talk the day we left that hell… Because we missed too much time being scared of rejection...” said Marcela sincerely as she got closer and kissed Vera slowly.

As their lips met Vera got out of breath like Marcela was sucking the life out of her, she just felt herself giving in, giving in that kiss, a kiss she was dying for since days, since weeks. The kiss she was starting to believe would never happen. 

It felt nothing like how they kissed before, it was more soft and more delicate. It wasn’t a game nor a competition, it wasn’t despair and eager, it wasn’t inebriation. It was love and sweetness. They clearly both wanted this but they wanted it for real and Vera finally breathed again when they moved slowly apart. She was out of breath but tried to regain it slowly.

She opened her eyes and Marcela’s dark eyes were staring right into hers. Vera’s chest was moving fast and hard, she swallowed hard and licked her lips again as they were moist with Marcela’s saliva.

Vera couldn’t contain herself anymore, she took Marcela’s face into her hands bringing her close again and kissing those lips that Vera kept dreaming about every nights. Those delicious lips she bit a little as they kissed again. Marcela opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, Vera sucked on Marcela’s tongue as the brunette started to explore Vera’s mouth even more.

Without realising Vera found herself on top of Marcela, holding her strongly, scared the girl would be taken away from her again.

“You won’t leave me again…” whispered Vera into Marcela who slowly shook her head.

“Never…” breathed Marcela her teeth catching Vera’s lower lip and sucking on it. Vera moaned and kissed Marcela even more. Her hands moved to Marcela’s chest slowly and this time it was Marcela that moaned, Vera felt the vibration of Marcela’s voice into her mouth as they keep kissing and kissing again and again.

Marcela started lifting Vera’s t-shirt but Vera stopped her and straightened herself. “Wait…” she said as she was straddling Marcela who looked at her confused. “Mike.” just said Vera and Marcela moved away to sit up beside Vera who sat correctly too, they both looked at the corridor and saw Mike walking to the kitchen.

Marcela looked at Vera surprised.

“I heard the door.” just said Vera lowly as she knew her house pretty well. Vera checked that Mike was busy and she quickly pecked Marcela’s lips before standing up and joining the boy in the kitchen.

“Morning Mike.” she said sitting on the counter while he was looking for something to eat.

“Good morning.” he answered looking at her with a suspicious look. “What did I do?” he asked and Vera smiled.

“Nothing boy.” she told him as she jumped down and took out the food she knew he was looking for. “Is that what you were looking for?” she told him and he smiled while taking it and joining Marcela in the living room.

He sat on the couch beside Marcela and she kissed the top of his head. “Slept well?” she asked him and he looked at her then at Vera who joined them too.

“Seriously…?” he said frowning. “What’s happening this morning? You are so weird.” he said before stuffing food in his mouth and focusing on his breakfast.

Vera and Marcela looked at each other and giggled.

Mike turned on the TV and started watching animes while eating his food. Vera glared at Marcela and smirked. “Well I think we have work to do in my room.” she said and Marcela looked at her shocked but Mike didn’t react and was still watching TV.

“Those clothes won’t sew themselves up.” added Vera and Marcela tried to hide her smile as they stood up.

Vera put her hands on Marcela’s hips as they walked to her room and quickly pushed her inside before slamming the door behind them. Marcela giggled as Vera pushed her toward the bed making Marcela sit. Vera stradeled the brunette’s leg and kissed her again. They laughed into the kiss and Marcela let herself fall on her back pulling Vera with her.

They laid there a moment, just snuggling into each other, breathing into each other. Vera played with Marcela’s dark hair and smiled. Marcela kissed Vera smiling face and then kissed her neck, she rolled over to be on top of Vera and kept kissing her neck then her collarbone. 

This time it was Vera that reached Marcela’s t-shirt and lifted it but Marcela stopped her.

“Wait.” she said moving a little away and sitting down on the bed. “Mike is in the living room.” she said and Vera arched an eyebrow.

“It wasn’t bothering you that much earlier when we were on the couch.” said Vera going for a kiss but Marcela shook her head and frowned.

“You sound quite eager for someone that don’t like sex that much.” answered Marcela and this time Vera frowned.

“You’re serious?” she asked her not believing. “You know perfectly that I was implying sex with guys, I don’t like sex with guys.” repeated Vera quite mad now. “I hate it because they didn’t made me feel what you made me feel…” she added more lowly and shy.

“What do you mean?” asked Marcela looking at Vera in the eyes.

Vera felt embarrassed, she smiled a little and glared at Marcela. “Come on Marce you know what I mean…” she said shyly but Marcela was still looking at her waiting for an explanation. “I never had an orgasm with any guys I slept with before, I have like a blockage or something… but with you… with you it felt so good…. I finally understand why you feel like sex is an addiction…” she said and Marcela smiled.

Marcela tried to hide her smile but she failed as she looked at Vera. “So you liked it?” she asked and Vera playfully hit her arm.

“Of course I did.” she said and they laughed softly. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

Marcela looked down. “I’m scared.”

Vera looked at her curious. “Scared? you?” she asked laughing and Marcela glared at her.

“Stop joking around Vera.” she told her and Vera nodded and calmed down.

“Then what’s scaring you?” asked Vera more seriously.

Marcela looked at her and smiled. “You are so precious and with all that darkness from my past… well I’m scared that if we took it too fast it will ruin everything… .” she explained and Vera nodded understanding what Marcela was talking about, they came from two different world and both have their dark past and if they rush things too fast all those differences could come back in their faces and tear them apart.

“Come here.” she said opening her arms and Marcela came immediately into Vera’s embrace. “We have all the time you need.” she said and Marcela nodded. 

After a moment Vera sighed and giggled. “I would never think I would be the one saying this to you.” she said more lightly and Marcela nodded.

“I would have bet for the other way around if anyone would have ask me earlier.” she said agreeing with Vera and they both laughed at it.

Vera looked around and moved out of the bed to get the outfit they finished the day before. “What about we take pictures for our last masterpiece?” asked Vera and Marcela laughed.

“Trying another way to get me undressed?” she asked back and Vera faked an offended face making Marcela laugh even more.

“Shut up and get your ass over there.” said Vera taking the dress and unzipping it.

Marcela slowly took off her top and short standing in front of Vera in only her underwears. Vera bit her lips but focused on her outfit and walked closer to Marcela to help her get in then she zipped the back and made Marcela turn around to look at her.

“You look perfect.” said Vera stealing a quick kiss from Marcela’s lips making the brunette smile. “Now let’s get on the roof to take some pictures.” said Vera and they both went back to work.


	4. Unexpexted visit

Later that day after they ate dinner Marcela send Mike to bed, a new week would start and the boy needed a good night of sleep before going back to school, she checked if he finished all his homework and ironed his uniforms. She even prepared some laundry and went to ask Vera if she had dirty clothes, Vera nodded and went to pick up her laundry before following Marcela in the little room where she had the washing machine. 

“Here, that’s yours.” said Marcela as she also took out the clean clothes from the dryer and gave Vera some of her clean underwear. Vera took them and folded them then she helped Marcela taking the rest of the clothes and bringing them to the brunette’s room.

Vera went to put her underwears in her room and she grabbed her laptop before coming back in Marcela’s room and sat down on Marcela’s bed as the brunette was putting her clothes in the closet. Vera opened her laptop and checked their blog, she saw that they got a new message and yelled as she opened it. 

“OMG!!!OMG!!!” yelled Vera really excited.

Marcela joined Vera on the bed and sat beside her to see what was making Vera excited like that.

“What is it?” asked Marcela as she could see Vera was focusing on the laptop.

Vera looked up at Marcela and their eyes met. “You know that we received another contract for our last outfits, the shoes brand want to continue working with us. As soon as we sign it they will send us the money. A lot more than for the first outfit.” explained Vera and Marcela nodded. “Well that’s not all, we also just received this message.” she said pointing to the new opened message.

Marcela looked at it wide eyes.

“You know who is it right?” asked Vera as Marcela wasn’t saying anything.

“Of course I know her! I love her! I love all her songs!” said Marcela still shocked. “And she want us to make her unique outfits for her new music video?!” asked Marcela in case she didn’t read correctly but Vera nodded with a bright smile.

“Can you imagine?!” asked Vera so excited. “This contract will bring us so much money! and we will become more known in the fashion world!” said Vera still shocked too by this amazing new.

They both stared at the screen a moment before Marcela slapped Vera’s forearm making the blonde jump at the sudden hit.

“What?” asked Vera surprised and Marcela rolled her eyes.

“Answer her!” said the brunette and Vera nodded immediately answering that they would love to work with her. They got an answer quite fast only some minutes later saying that they would make an appointment next week to talk about the style and all but that they would already book them as the official designers for the music video outfits.

“It’s unbelievable…” finally said Marcela. “I can’t believe it’s true… Vera pinch me I must be dreaming.” said Marcela and Vera pinched her thigh. “Ouch!” said Marcela frowning at Vera.

“What?” asked Vera looking at Marcela. “You asked for it.” smiled Vera and Marcela jumped on her attaching her and pinching her thigh too making Vera yell for help.

As they both calmed down they were laying on the bed, on their back looking at the ceiling and Vera sighed.

“We will make a lot of money Marcela, you know what that mean?” she asked and Marcela frowned.

“No what?” asked Marcela not understanding why Vera was saying this like that.

“Half of that money is for you and since it’s a lot I was thinking you should open an account in a bank, I know you don’t have any but it could be very useful.” explained Vera seriously and Marcela nodded as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Well I will first need to pay back the clothes and the uniforms you payed for Mike, also pay back a part of the school fees… not much will be left so maybe I won’t need it for now.” explained Marcela but Vera shook her head.

“You don’t have to pay anything back, I swear the school cost is nothing for my dad especially now that I probably cost him way less than before.” she said laughing. “And for the clothes, I’m happy to offer them to him.” she said as she moved onto the bed and sat more comfortably, resting her back against the headboard.

Marcela joined her and opened her arm so Vera came closer to her and lay her head on Marcela. “You sure?” asked Marcela and Vera nodded slowly.

“I want you to think about you and Mike, you deserve this money and it’s all yours.” said Vera sincerely. “Without you I wouldn’t be able to make my own drawings come to life.” she said and Marcela smiled.

“If that’s what you want.”

Vera nodded. “Also I will open a new account too, my own account and stop being so dependent to my dad’s money.” she said and Marcela looked down at her. “I will of course keep his credit cards in case but I really want to be independent even if that means give up most of the advantages I had till now.” she said and Marcela smiled at her.

They stayed like this a moment then Vera moved away from Marcela and stood up. “I wanna relax a little in the pool.” she said.

“It’s getting late Vera...” answered Marcela unsure.

“Come on, just a little.” begged Vera making cute puppy faces and Marcela smiled agreeing unable to resist the blonde with this cute face.

They both changed into swimming suits and went on the roof, it was still hot as the sun was out all day and warmed the building. Vera jumped in the pool and Marcela rolled her eyes at her as she splashed water all around.

“Get your ass in the water!” called Vera and Marcela entered the pool more slowly. 

Vera swam closer to the brunette and took her arm. “Follow me.” she said pulling Marcela slowly with her into the water. Marcela wasn't much reassured as she was still learning how to swim but Vera was taking her on the less deep side of the pool, the side where she was all safe. 

“Isn’t it relaxing?” asked Vera as they rested their back against the side of the pool and Marcela nodded as it was true that being into the water was quite relaxing, her body was feeling so light. 

Marcela closed her eyes and Vera looked at Marcela’s peaceful face and smiled. She kissed the brunette’s shoulder and saw Marcela smile at the gesture so Vera continued to kiss the tan girl’s skin softly. Marcela opened her eyes and took Vera’s face in her hands before bringing her to her face to kiss her on the lips.

Vera grinned into the kiss and Marcela laughed as she pushed her away slowly making Vera groan a little. 

“You are making it very hard to go slowly Vera, you know that?” asked Marcela as Vera laughed and made a cute face.

“I’m just irresistible.” said Vera and Marcela rolled her eyes but smiled at her.

Marcela walked to the stairs and sat there, only her legs in the water, it was her favorite spot and Vera started swimming around the pool to relax her body then she lay on her back and floated slowly, looking at the dark sky. Marcela was looking at her, Vera’s chest was moving slowly up and down as she was breathing calmly her eyes closed.

After a moment Vera came closer to Marcela and kissed her her lips but felt they were so cold and trembling. “Are you cold?” asked Vera and Marcela nodded.

“A little.” said the brunette and Vera took her hand pulling her out of the pool. Vera got a towel and rolled Marcela into it.

“You should go take a hot shower and go rest.” said Vera. 

They went back into the flat and Marcela went into her room while Vera used her own shower then she went back in the living room and checked the views of their new pictures on the blog. They were becoming very trendy recently and it would be even better when they would work on the outfit for that music video. Finally Vera closed her laptop as she saw it was really late now and she went into her room, she lay in her bed and sighed.

Suddenly she heard a light knock on her door and sat back in her bed.

“Yeah?” she asked and the door slowly opened. Vera smiled as Marcela let her head pass slowly the door.

“You thought it would be that easy to get rid of me?” asked Marcela and Vera moved on the side leaving some space for Marcela to join her.

“You said you rather go slow so…” said Vera unsure and Marcela laid on her side facing Vera.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t just cuddle.” she smiled and Vera smiled brightly. 

Vera turned off the lights and let Marcela’s arms circle her. She felt immediately relaxed and secure. Vera would never spend another night away from Marcela’s reassuring embrace. It was like Marcela was relaxing too as she was holding Vera close. Both sighed in relief and fell slowly asleep.

On the next morning when Vera woke up she was still in Marcela’s arms neither of them moved much during the night. Vera smiled and looked at Marcela’s sleeping face before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Morning.” mumbled Marcela as she turned on her back and stretched her arms.

“Slept well?” asked Vera smiling at how cute Marcela looked with her sleepy face.

Marcela nodded, she turned to catch Vera in her arms again and pulled her closer to her. “Don’t wanna get up.” she mumbled again closing her eyes.

Vera hugged her back and laughed. “Come on, we need to check if Mike is getting up and ready for school.” said Vera and Marcela groaned.

“He’s a big boy he doesn’t need us.” said the brunette her eyes still closed. Vera smiled and moved away from Marcela’s arms.

“Well you can rest a little more I will check on him.” said Vera determined to get up. “Plus I took an appointment with my bank for this morning so I need to go get ready.”

Marcela opened her eyes and looked at Vera. “Already?” she asked and Vera nodded. “Okay wait for me we can go together then, you can help me with my future account because I have no idea how all of this bank system works.” said Marcela as she sat up in the bed.

“Okay.” said Vera brushing Marcela’s hair away from her face. “I will make you a coffee.” she said nicely as she got up and put her sweatpants then left the room to go in the kitchen.

As she arrived there Mike was sitting at the kitchen counter eating some fruits and drinking milk and cereals.

“Good morning.” he said seeing her and Vera caressed his hair. “I already made coffee.” he said smiling. “Just like you showed me.” he added as Vera was looking at the coffee unsure. She took a cup and tasted it.

Mike was looking at her waiting for her reaction and Vera made a serious face as she was tasted it but then couldn’t keep that serious face long and smiled so Mike laughed at her. 

“Vera?!” he said still waiting to know if it was good or not.

“It’s not that bad, it’s quite good actually.” she finally told him and he was happy to hear that.

Marcela arrived in the kitchen and kissed Mike’s head before sitting beside him. Vera handed Marcela a cup of coffee.

“Here, as promised.” she smiled and Marcela thanked her.

Mike looked at them with a raised eyebrow but Vera looked at her phone. “Mike you better hurry.” she told him showing him the time on her phone and he jumped down the counter chair, grabbed his school bag and ran to the elevator.

“See you later! Have a good day!” he yelled as he left scared to miss his bus.

Marcela laughed at him and looked at Vera. “Do you think he will get it?” she asked and Vera shook her shoulders as she walked to the windows and looked down the street.

“If he run he should get it.” she said trying to see him but the bus stop was too far away from her view.

Seeing that Mike didn’t came back after some minutes they deduced he didn’t missed his bus and they got dressed to go to the bank. Vera took an appointment in the bank her dad was in, it would be easier for her as they already knew her. She would also make sure Marcela have her own account too, she was hoping the girl could be more independent like that. 

As they got out of the bank with their new credit cards Vera looked at it and made a funny pose. “Look bebé I’m an independent women now, a real one!” she said making Marcela laugh at her silly attitude.

“Well me too!” said Marcela showing off her credit card too. “It’s the first one that I have in hand and that isn’t stolen!” she added laughing while Vera made a fake shocked face and ended up laughing with Marcela about it. They kept joking and laughing around till they arrived at the car and Marcela looked at Vera more seriously.

“I was thinking now that I gain my own money, I could buy myself a new phone and also a new phone for Mike so if anything happen we can call each others.” she said and Vera nodded.

“Yeah that would be way better.” said the blonde totally agreeing with Marcela.

As they went to get new phones, Vera insisted to buy and choose the phone case for Mike as she saw the perfect one in the shop they were in. It was a phone case about his favorite movie. Marcela asked the cashier to wrap the phone for Mike as it would be a gift then they left.

Vera saved Marcela’s and Mike’s new phone numbers in her phone and send them to Rocio and Carlota. Rocio immediately texted Marcela’s new number joking about not having to share her phone anymore making the brunette smile while Carlota send Marcela a video message of herself making cute faces and sending them kisses.

Before getting back to the car Vera stopped in front of a magazine display and bought the latest fashion magazines that came out, she liked to stay informed about new trend and what was coming out in fashion, so she could find inspiration without doing something that already exist.

Vera sat in the car and looked quickly at the magazines before starting the engine, and she yelled suddenly making Marcela jump in surprise.

“What the hell?!” asked Marcela as Vera showed her the page she was looking at.

“It’s our outfits!” she said showing Marcela an articles that was talking about their creations and their blog, showing some of the pictures Vera took of Marcela with the outfits. “They also mention that we have a partnership with the shoes brand as they use out unique outfit on their models and also mention a future partnership with a famous singer!” read slowly Vera so excited and happy. “That’s amazing!” added Vera looking at Marcela who was looking at the article. “Aren’t you happy?” she asked the brunette.

Marcela looked at Vera. “Of course I am but seeing myself on this magazine is weird and I’m not sure I look good enough on the pics…” she said and Vera rolled her eyes at Marcela.

“Seriously? Come on bebé you look amazing look at yourself, you are outstanding!” said Vera kissing the pic of Marcela on the magazine. “The prettiest girl on earth.” smiled Vera before stealing a kiss from Marcela who smiled at how silly and weird Vera could be sometimes.

“You really think so?” asked Marcela shyly and Vera nodded.

“Of course!” she said sincerely the she started laughing. “Seriously sometimes you really surprise me, I saw you do some sexy pole dance with so much confidence and now you got shy about what people think about you on the pictures we took.” said Vera not understanding.

Marcela glared at her. “It’s not the same girl!” said Marcela with an offended look. “I didn’t care in that club about what people were thinking most of those guys are perv. Here I’m kinda the face of our work…It’s like I have a big role in this, I don’t want to disappoint you.” said Marcela and Vera caressed her cheek.

“There’s no way you disappoint me, ever.” said Vera and Marcela bit her lower lip slowly before leaning closer and kissing Vera. 

“Wanna go eat somewhere to celebrate?” asked Marcela smiling and Vera nodded. “Then tonight we can invite Ro and Carli?” proposed Marcela and Vera smiled even more.

“Are you reading my mind?” asked Vera to Marcela who smirked at the blonde.

“Maybe…” said Marcela with a seductive tone and Vera couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Then what am I thinking right now?” asked Vera getting close to Marcela, just looking at her in the eyes.

Marcela tried to keep a serious face but she giggled. “I’m pretty sure you have dirty thoughts right now!” she said and Vera laughed as she rolled her eyes.

“Thinking about you, I always have dirty thoughts, that’s not new.” teased Vera and they both laughed. “So where are we going to eat?” asked Vera and they finally agree on a place to go.

They send the rest of the afternoon out, they went to buy more materials for their future outfits and really enjoyed their time together, as they came back home Mike was already there on the couch playing video games.

“Where were you?” he asked the girls as soon as they arrived.

“We went shopping.” said Vera as she went to put away all the materials they bought. 

Marcela walked to Mike and handed him the wrapped gift, he was surprised but took it. He looked closely at it then looked at Marcela.

“What is it?” he asked surprised but also quite curious.

“Open and you will see.” she told him and he smiled as he opened the present.

He jumped in happiness as he saw the new phone and he yelled even more when he saw the phone case that was with it.

“That’s so cool!” he said as she immediately put the phone case on it and turned it on. “I love it!” he said as he started looking inside the phone and find some games.

“You better save our numbers.” said Vera approaching and giving him her number so he could save it and Marcela did the same then they also gave him Rocio and Carlota’s number in case neither of them are available. 

He hugged Marcela and Vera and thanked them. “I will ask my friends numbers tomorrow at school!” he said excited.

Vera took a glass of water then looked at Mike. “Oh and message your sexy aunties to ask them to come over for a small celebration tonight.” said Vera to Mike who nodded and messaged both Carlota and Rocio.

Rocio called Vera almost immediately after receiving Mike’s message, asking what the celebration was about and Vera told her it was a surprise. So Rocio said she would come as soon as her and Juan Pablo finish work.

Vera and Marcela immediately started preparing some food and put drinks in the fridge, ready to welcome their friends. Carlota arrived first and Vera ran to the elevator to welcome her friend.

“Carli bebé!” she said a she jumped into Carlota’s arms.

“Missed me that much?” asked Carlota smiling and Vera nodded.

“Yes.” she said with a cute voice and Carlota gigled. Marcela arrived closer and Vera moved away so Marcela could hug Carlota too.

“So what are we celebrating?” she asked but both girls looked at each other and giggled.

“Let’s wait for Rocio to arrive.” said Marcela and Carlota nodded.

“Okay.” she said not insisting, she looked around. “Where’s Mike?” she asked and the boy heard her and ran to her hugging her too.

“I’m here!” he said laughing then someone rang again. “Must be Rocio!” said Mike as he went to press the button and open the gate for her.

She arrived with Juan Pablo who seemed surprised, he never came to Vera’s place before.

Vera hugged Rocio and greeted Juan Pablo who offered her a bottle of wine. Vera thanked him and gave the bottle to Mike who went to put it in the kitchen. They walked to the living room and Juan Pablo looked around curious.

“It’s really nice here.” he said looking at Rocio. “It’s the kind of place we could have.” he said but she frowned as it wasn’t the type of house she would buy if she could.

“Maybe later.” she said and he seemed a little annoyed but didn’t said anything. Vera bring some drinks on the coffee table and they all sat around.

“So?” asked now Carlota waiting for the announce Vera made her wonder about.

Vera smiled and stood up she took the magazine with the article about them and smiled. “Marcela and I have good news.” she said and they all looked at them waiting.

Vera put down the magazine. “Marcela and I will create the outfit for our all time favorite singer!” said Vera as Rocio took the magazine and quickly read the article.

“But that’s amazing!” she said standing up and hugging both girls. Carlota took the magazine too and looked shocked.

“I love her! You are so lucky!!” she said as she went into the group hug too.

As they calmed down Marcela took her drink and lifted it up for a toast. “That’s why we wanted to celebrate this with you as you are the people I love the most.” she said sincerely and Carlota hugged her again as they all raised their drink together.

Juan Pablo seemed a little lost as he didn’t know anything about fashion, but he didn’t said anything except congratulating the girls for their work. He also didn’t know Marcela and her brother much as he only met them once before and he wasn’t going along very well with Vera even if since their trip he changed a little Vera was still quite cautious about him. 

Carlota asked if she could see the outfits and Marcela made sign for her to follow her in the room to show her while Mike and Vera went to bring some food. Rocio and Juan pablo stayed in the living room and he got closer to his girlfriend.

“So this new friend of yours is living with Vera here?” he asked not understanding. And Rocio nodded. “But you met her en Oaxaca no?” he asked trying to understand. “She was working in fashion? is she model or something...?” he kept asking as he was looking at the pictures on the magazine.

Rocio sighed, tired of his questions already. “Kinda.” she answered and he seemed to wait for more. “Her and her little brother wanted to start over so Vera is helping them.” just said Rocio not wanting to enter the details.

“But does she know them well?” he asked but Rocio ignored him. “How did you guys meet exactly?” he insisted and Rocio frowned at him

“Juanpi can’t you just enjoy the night, I’m here to celebrate with my best friends okay?” she told him and he nodded. 

Vera and Mike arrived with some food and looked at Rocio’s annoyed face.

“Is everything okay there?” she asked her and Rocio nodded and smiled at her while Juan Pablo faked a smile. “Okay…” she said sighing. “Marcela and I tried a new recipe so you guys tonight will test it.” she said smiling and Rocio looked at the food.

“Seems nice what is it?” she asked and Vera sat down in front of her friend.

“It’s like mini tacos but with seafood.” said Vera and Rocio tried one.

Rocio nodded as her mouth was full. “It’s good..” she said as she already took another one.

Vera smiled happy that her friend was liking it. She looked at Mike who was drinking some soda. “Can you get your sister and Carli before Ro eat all the food?” she asked him and he laughed before running to the room.

Juan Pablo bend closer to Vera and looked at her seriously. “So you are housing them both here?” he asked and she looked at him frowning but nodded.

“Yeah why?” she asked back with a suspicious tone.

He shook his head. “Just like that, you don’t know them much so it’s a little weird.” he said sitting back normally. “I wouldn’t let strangers I just met into my house…. Especially these kind of people...” he said and Rocio with her mouth still full hit his arm to make it shut up.

He looked at her confused. “What?” he asked. “I’m just trying to understand, they don’t look like the kind of people you guys befriend usually.” he said and didn’t said anything more as he saw Mike coming back with Carlota and Marcela.

Vera glared at him. “You said that because they aren’t white like you?” she asked him and he seemed embarrassed as everyone was looking at him.

“No no it’s a misunderstanding.” he said trying to calm Vera down who was quite mad at him after his comment.

“You think you are superior to all of us but let me tell you something.” said Vera standing up. “I won’t let you talk like that about them.” she said. “I barely tolerate seeing you with my bestfriend and I make effort because you clearly try to change but I see now that it was all fake, you are still the same little asshole!” she told him and he stood up too not liking being insulted.

“Who are you to talk like me like that Vera?! You always judged me but you can’t stop Rocio to love me?! You are just jealous!” he told her and Vera took a step closer to him but Rocio stood up and went in the middle.

“Stop!” she said and they both looked at her. “Juan Pablo you better leave.” she said and they all looked at her shocked. “We gave each other a second chance but I can see that Vera is right, you didn’t change that much. I won’t let you talk to my friends like that...” she said and he threw down his beer breaking the bottle before walking to the elevator making Rocio jump as he had scared her.

He turned around and looked at Rocio. “Can I at least get your keys?” he asked and she shook her head.

“Call a taxi.” she said and he furiously came back toward Rocio but the girls moved closer and Marcela stood in front of Rocio facing him and he looked at her in the eyes.

Before he had time to say anything Marcela decided to talk first. “What do you think you are doing?!” she asked him frowning. “Now get out of here.” she told him and he shook his head.

Vera took another step closer and stood beside Marcela. “Did you hear her?” she asked him. “She said get the fuck out of our house.” she told him frowning and he blowed in anger before finally leaving for good.

“You okay?” asked Marcela as she turned to look at Rocio who nodded.

“Yeah.” she said as she bend down to pick up the pieces of glass but Vera stopped her.

“Leave that here bebé I will go get something to clean it.” she said as she made Rocio sit down. then Vera cleaned it and they sat down back all looking at Rocio.

“I’m sorry.” finally said Vera looking down.

Rocio frowned. “Why are you sorry?” she asked her and Vera sighed. “You defended our friends you did nothing wrong, he’s an ass, it’s been some days now that it was going worse, he changed and played the perfect guy for a week or two then he was as bad as before, it was all a semblance.” said Rocio honestly. “I should be the one apologizing, I bring him here and he ruined your celebration.” said Rocio sincerely.

Vera hugged her friend. “He didn’t ruin anything, we won’t let him make us feel down, we will celebrate and enjoy our night!” said Vera but then she saw Marcela looking at her and she corrected herself. “But not all night because Mike have school tomorrow.” she added and they all laughed at how whipped she could be sometimes.

They all ate together and spend a good evening then as it was getting mate Marcela took Mike to sleep while Vera sat closer to Rocio and hugged her. “You will be okay?” she asked her friend who nodded.

“I think leaving him for good it’s the better thing to do you know.” said Rocio and Vera listened to her. “I didn’t want to destroy 8 years spent with him so I thought that if we gave each other a second chance it would work but it didn’t… now I’m sure that we had nothing to do together… especially after how he treated you all tonight.” she said and Vera hugged her tightly, Carlota joined the hug just as Marcela arrived from Mike’s room .

“Don’t leave me out of that hug.” she said giggling as she joined the hug too and all the girls laughed.

“Wanna sleep over tonight?” asked Marcela and Rocio hesitated.

“Yeah please?” asked Vera with a cute voice. “You and Carli can use my room, I will share Marcela’s.” said Vera hugging Rocio again. “Come on Ro I can’t let you go back to your place like that!” she said but Rocio hesitated.

“I have to be at the hospital early tomorrow morning.” she said.

“Well you can go from here, it’s closer than to your place.” said Vera and Rocio smiled.

“You already think about everything?” she asked and Vera nodded excited.

“And you Carli?” she asked now to her other friend.

Carlota shook her shoulders. “I walked to come here and I was hoping Ro would drop me out but if she stay I stay here too.” she smiled happily and Rocio nodded.

“Okay.” finally said Rocio making the other girls jump in happiness but suddenly Marcela told them to be less noisy as Mike went to sleep.

Vera started to clean the living room and bring back the food left over in the kitchen. Carlota helped her while Marcela and Rocio were talking together. As Carlota was beside Vera she saw the blond looking at Marcela from there and smiled.

“I’m a little disappointed.” said Carlota and Vera looked at her frowning.

“Why?” she asked her and Carlota smirked.

“I thought you would announce that you two are together now.” said Carlota and Vera almost choked on her own saliva as her friend surprised her with that sentence. And Carlota giggled even more.

Vera glared at Carlota. “Why would you think that?!” she asked her friend.

Carlota glared back at her and arched an eyebrow. “I don’t know maybe because Mike told me that you two slept together this night.” said Carlota as her and Mike were getting along too well.

Vera looked at Carlota with a shocked face, mouth open but quickly took away that offended face and shook her head thinking about Mike betrayed them. “That little….” she said about Mike before looking at Carlota who was looking at her with a victory smile. “No no!” said Vera more loud now. “We didn’t slept together at all!” she immediately corrected but realised she kinda shouted and now both Rocio and Marcela were staring at her too from the living room.

Vera ignored them and took Carlota by the shoulders making her friend face her. “We didn’t, really.” said Vera as a whisper.

“It’s okay I was just teasing you.” said Carlota seeing Vera was really annoyed by that.

Vera bit her lips and looked at Carlota again before blushing. “But you are right, Marcela and I… we are together now.” she suddenly said and Carlota smiled even more.

“I knew it!” she said and Vera shushed her immediately. Carlota calmed down and they both looked making sure Rocio and Marcela were still talking together and not paying attention to them. “It’s cool, you both deserve to be happy and if you like each other then it’s even better.” said Carlota sincerely and Vera melted at Carlota’s cuteness before hugging her tightly.

“I love you so much…” said Vera not letting go of her friend and hugging so hard.

“Love you too dummy.” said Carlota and Vera let go of her immediately looking offended and making Carlota laugh even more.

As they went back in the living room Vera saw that Rocio was staring at her with a smirk, then she looked at Marcela and sighed. “You told Rocio?” she asked the brunette who made an innocent face.

“Well you told Carli so…” said Marcela and Vera looked at her shocked.

“I didn’t have a choice! Mike opened his big mouth!” said Vera pouting and all the girls laughed at her. 

Marcela bent closer and took Vera’s pouting face into her hands before kissing her slowly.

Both Rocio and Carlota smiled at them while Vera blushed madly. Marcela was just smiling as they could just be themselves in front of their friends now. 

Later they called it a night and went to sleep. As they walked to the rooms Rocio smiled. “And no funny business I need rest I don’t want to hear you all night!” she said teasing her friends and Vera hit her playfully then Rocio and Carlota ran to the room to hid from Vera.

Marcela caught Vera’s arm to stop her and pulled her with her in her room. “Just come here.” she said and Vera smiled as Marcela closed the door behind them and kissed the blonde. Marcela pulled Vera to the bed and pushed her slowly on it. Vera smiled as Marcela laid on top of her and kissed her passionately. This time nothing would stop them, they just needed to be quiet... 

On the next morning Mike woke up early and saw Rocio and Carlota getting out of Vera’s room.

“You girls slept over?” he asked as he went to the kitchen followed by the girls who nodded.

“Yeah it was late and we were tired, but I have to go to the hospital soon.” said Rocio as she watched Mike making coffee. Carlota who was still half asleep sat in the kitchen and looked at Rocio.

“And she will drop me at home on her way so i can finish my night.” she informed clearly missing more hours of sleep.

Mike offered them coffee and they drank it quickly before hugging him goodbye and finally leaving. Mike watched them leave and went to finish his breakfast. Then he went back in his room and got ready, he prepared his backpack and walked to the living room, he was ready to go but remembered his new phone so he went back in his room to pick it up. 

He sat in the living room and put it in silence as he didn't want to get caught with it as school then he stuffed it into his bag but suddenly the elevator opened and a man entered the flat.

The boy frowned and looked at the corridor direction. “Vera?!” he yelled as the man was walking in his direction. “There’s a man in the flat!” he said again hoping the girl was hearing him.

In the room Vera rolled her eyes and got up, she started getting dressed when she saw Marcela opening the drawer where she hide the gun.

“No no Marce!” she said stopping the brunette. “Only one person can enter this place like that, it’s the owner; don’t worry.” she said reassuring Marcela with a kiss. “I will take care of him.” she said as she walked out and saw the man drinking a coffee while Mike looked at her confused.

“Won’t you miss your bus?” she asked Mike who panicked and left quickly.

Then she walked to the man and stood in front of him. “Hello dad.” she said and he smiled at her.

“Hello.” he answered back while looking around. “It changed since last time I came here.” he said and Vera rolled her eyes.

“Of course, last time it was the day you made me visit the place to know if I liked it and wanted it.” said Vera crossing her arms on her chest. “What are you doing here?” she asked him. “What do you want?”

He sat on the couch but stood up as Marcela arrived, he looked at her and smiled before offering his hand.

Marcela looked at Vera and saw that the blonde was clearly annoyed by the man’s presence. She hesitated but politely shook his hand.

“Marcela this is my dad.” introduced Vera before sighing. “So dad what is it about?” she asked again and he laughed.

“I just want to come see my daughter.” he said nicely and his face was quite sweet, he was kinda fat, with a round face making him look really soft and nice. 

Vera shook her head as she knew her dad wasn’t the type to just visit her for nothing, just to know if she was okay or because he missed her, most of the time he didn’t care, he was nonexistent for her, invisible even.

Marcela saw the tension. “Coffee?” she asked them and they both nodded so she went in the kitchen.

“That’s a nice girl you have here.” he said looking at Marcela walking away and Vera frowned as she hated to see her dad stare at Marcela like that.

She hit her dad’s arm to gain his attention. “She’s not interested in you.” she said and he smiled.

“How do you know?” he asked as he was ready to try to seduce the pretty brunette.

Vera sighed again. “Don’t you have your girlfriend waiting for you at Huatulco?” she asked and his dad made a face.

“We have very open relationship.” he said his eyes still on Marcela and Vera couldn’t take it anymore.

“Dad!” she hissed gaining back his attention again and he looked at her. “Stop staring at her now!” she added and he laughed at her. “Now tell me why you are here?” she asked determined.

He sat down on the couch as Marcela went back with the cups of coffee for everyone. Vera got even more annoyed as he smiled sweetly at her while he thanked her for the coffee. So Vera looked at Marcela and pulled her closer to her.

“Thanks my love.” she said as she thanked her for the coffee with a quick kiss on the lips surprising Marcela a little but not annoying her at all.

Marcela looked at Vera with a raised eyebrow but smiled at her as they both sat down. Vera’s dad was a little surprised too but swallowed hard as he understood what was going on between the two girls.

“Well.” he said looking at his coffee cup now. “I was passing by because I saw you weren’t using my credits cards anymore recently.” he said. “I wanted to know what was happening.”

Vera stood up and grabbed the magazine talking about their work and showed it to her dad. “We are designing some clothes and gaining a lot of money from that so I wanted to be more independent.” she said and he nodded without saying anything. “That’s what you always wanted no?” she told him and he looked at her unsure. “You always tell me I’m irresponsible and spending your money all around. Now I’m spending my own money, see that as a little break from me.” she said satisfied with herself.

“I see.” he just said. “I must admit that it’s good, you are growing up.” 

“Also Mr Amorales.” started Marcela hesitating a little. “I wanted to thank you for your help with St Paul. Mike is really happy there.” she said and he nodded.

“That’s nothing dear.” he said sincerely as he stood up ready to leave them alone now. “Well I will go now.” he said. 

Vera stood up too and walked her dad to the elevator. Before pressing the button he turned around and faced his daughter. “Actually I wanted to see you because I was worried.” he said and Vera seemed surprised, why would her dad be worried about her when he didn’t care about her most of the time. “After everything I heard recently.” he said and Vera frowned.

“What did you heard?” she asked him crossing her arms on her chest again.

“Well when you went to Huatulco, the scenes you made and this thing with the ring that disappeared, also the problems at your work and the lawyers I had to pay then the things you broke and the clothes your stole…” he said as the list was long. “You tend to be quite intense I know that but recently it went really far then you came back and suddenly some days later I don’t see any activities from you.” he said as he wasn’t understanding.

“Dad I told you, this trip opened my eyes, I’m changing and maturing I guess.” she said and he nodded. “And dad…” she called again but hesitated. “About the ring…” she started looking down and he put his hand on her shoulder slowly.

“I was you?” he asked and she nodded. “Why did you do that?” he asked not understanding.

Vera looked up and bit her lips. “Well it was grandma’s ring and I don’t know... it felt like it belonged to me and not to her…” she said and he nodded.

“I see…” he said as he didn’t think the ring would mean so much for his daughter. “Just keep it if you want it that bad, I will buy her another one, she won’t care as long as it’s big precious stones on it.” he said and Vera smiled as she went to hug him. He hugged her back then he left for good.

As Vera walked back toward the living room Marcela was looking at her and smiling. “So that was your daddy?” she asked and Vera nodded. Marcela took Vera’s hand in hers and pulled her to her to kiss her. “You kissed me in front of him just to make him terribly uncomfortable?” asked Marcela as they both let themselves fall on the couch laughing.

“Maybe.” said Vera still laughing. “Also because he was staring at you too much and I wanted to show him that he can’t have everything he wants.” she said more seriously and Marela smiled at her. 

“He seems nice.” said Marcela suddenly and Vera nodded.

“Yeah when he’s around but like I told you I doubt we will see him again that soon.” said Vera and Marcela caressed her arm slowly while listening to her. “I don’t understand him seriously.” she continued. “I don’t know why he’s dating that woman and why he let her do everything she wants…”

“Maybe he doesn’t know how to love so he think giving people money to make them happy is loving them.” said Marcela as she tried to think about it. “He always did the same with you no?” she asked and Vera nodded slowly as she took Marcela’s hand and kissed it.


	5. Ghosts from the past

After that visit Vera didn’t get any more news about her dad and didn’t care much as she was used to him not being around at all, she focused on her work, because Marcela and her had a new contract. After some meetings and other appointments, after talking about styles and fabrics, after they worked on the drawings many time they were ready to make the outfits for the music video. It took some weeks before the clothes were totally ready and then used for the music video but the girls were so proud when it finally arrived.

With the money they gained they continued to let their imagination work to create more and more. They even transformed Marcela’s room into an working place as the girls would only need one room for them both now.

Mike was doing well in school, he had some difficulties in math but the girls did everything to help him. Now that he had a phone Marcela and Vera would let him go out more often to meet his friends in town and would worry less when he would arrive home later. Not worrying when he would hang out a little longer with his friends because he would always take time to message one or the other to let them know.

As time passed they were very happy, Vera was even surprised to see how a simple life with the people she loved could make her so happy. 

It would be soon Marcela’s birthday and Vera wanted to make a little party with only their close friends. She also wanted to offer Marcela the ring, the one that was at her grandma, she hoped it would show Marcela how much she loved her. Vera really wanted Marcela to have a part of her always on her. They went through lot of troubles with this ring and now it was more than just her grandma rings, it was also their ring. This ring was clearly meaning a lot for both of them and Vera knew it, that was why she really wanted Marcela to have it. She knew Marcela would cherish it as much as Vera would.

It was really a festive moment for them all and Vera was really excited as they would celebrate her girlfriend’s birthday all together and she would offer her the ring. But before celebrating Vera needed to finish preparing everything.

It was the day before Marcela’s birthday now and Vera took an appointment in the jewelry store to fix the ring as she knew it was a little big for Marcela’s fingers and Vera wanted it to be perfect, she also wanted a nice box so when the would offer it to Marcela it would be magic.

She find a quick excuse that day to go out alone and left Marcela at their house for some time. Vera knew her visit in the jewelry store would be quick so she wasn’t worried and she also knew that Marcela knew she was preparing something for her but Vera was sure that Marcela wouldn’t guess the gift for sure.

The lady there was nice and took care of the ring as soon as Vera arrived, she asked Vera about different boxes and Vera could choose one she really liked. She was all smile when she came out and walked back to her car but to her surprise a ghost from their past was standing there against her car waiting for her. 

“Joshua…” whispered Vera as he looked at her and made sign for her to walk to him with a devil smile on his face.

Vera looked around the street was quite empty and she regretted not parking closer to the store but she decided to stop using parking space for disabled people.

Vera couldn’t walk to him, she looked around again and turned around trying to run away but he ran after her and caught her. He pulled her to a van and as Vera yelled for help and moved as much as she could, he held a cloth on her face making her quickly lose consciousness.

Marcela was waiting for Vera to come back, she figured that Vera was planning something for her birthday and even if Marcela told her many time that she didn’t need to do anything at all. But she knew Vera and she knew the blonde was preparing a little party or something so when Vera would find some lame excuses to go out without her or go away when she received phone calls recently, Marcela did her best to let Vera believe she was discreet enough not to make Marcela wonder anything.

But today time was passing and Vera was still out, it wasn’t like her to go out for so long but Marcela didn’t worry much as she was sure Vera was planning something for that not so secret little party tomorrow night so she waited… and waited and now Mike was back from school and Vera was still missing.

Mike dropped his school bag on the couch and looked around. “Where’s Vera?” he asked his sister who shook her shoulders.

“She went out, she had something to do, she didn’t said much she was quite in a hurry…” said Marcela as she was now starting to worry. “What’s taking her so long?” she wondered and Mike shook his shoulders too now.

After another hour of waiting Marcela took her phone and called Vera but the phone rang without any answers so she tried again and again, but the three times were the same, and she would end up on voicemail. Marcela was more and more worried now, it wasn’t like Vera to not answer her phone especially when it was Marcela calling her.

“Want me to try to call her?” asked Mike. “Maybe your phone have a problem.” he said but Marcela shook her head.

“Call Carli to know if she saw her today, I will call Rocio.” said Marcela but as they both called their friends neither of them had any news from the blonde so Marcela tried again to call her without any success.

After some minutes Carlota and Rocio called back saying that they also tried to call Vera but didn’t get any answers either. They decided to all meet then go out and look for her.

Marcela remembered that Vera said she had a quick thing to do around which mean she was probably in their neighborhood. So they started there. As Rocio was driving them around they looked in the streets and looked for the really distinctive orange car, they were sure not that much car had that color. Finally they spotted it and Rocio parked just beside the car.

They got down Rocio’s car and walked closer to the orange car to take a closer look at it.

“It’s Courtney for sure.” said Carlota as she pointed to the little dolls Rocio bough during their trip and that Vera still had hanging up in her car.

“She must be around let walk and check the places she could be in.” said Rocio and they all separated to cover more places but neither of them could find the girl…

As Vera opened her eyes she was feeling bad, her head was hurting and her wrists too, she realised she was tied to a chair, it was dark and empty, it looked like an abandoned warehouse. She hissed as she realised that her feet were tied to the chair too.

She looked up as she heard her phone ringtone, she looked around there was another chair and a table some feets away and on it was her bag, the ringtone was resonating, it rang many times and she was there unable to go answer it. Suddenly a door opened and Joshua entered the warehouse, he walked to her and smiled. 

“Our sleeping princess is up now?” he asked as he put some food and beer on the table beside Vera’s bag. 

“What do you want?” she asked him and he sat on the chair to start eating his food.

“What I want?” he asked back as he bit in his hamburger. “I want my girl back, and I want revenge on you for this.” he said as he pointed to his leg, it was clear that he was still leaping from his injury.

“It was an accident, I didn’t want to hurt you I just wanted you to leave Marcela alone… we were scared.” said Vera sincerely but Joshua stood up and walked closer to her, he took her face in his hand and faced her closely.

Vera made a face as he was disgusting her, he was smelling alcohol and sweat.

“You left me for dead.” he said and Vera swallowed hard. “El Sapo’s guys find me and took me back to him…” he said mad. “They beat me for letting Marcela and Mike go, they beat me for the money missing….” he said as he walked back to the table and opened a beer. As he drank from the bottle fast making some of it flow all around and end up on his dirty shirt. “So now you will tell me where they are.” he said but Vera shook her head.

“Why would I tell you?” she asked him frowning. “So you can take them back to those men, so they all can abuse Marcela and use Mike as a drug dealer?” she asked but Joshua blowed in anger and came back closer to her to slap her in the face, he hit hard and almost made her fall over with the chair.

“Shut up you bitch!” he said mad. “You don’t know anything!” he said as he finished his beer and opened another one.

Vera was shocked and teary eyes but she was sure about one thing, she wouldn’t let this guy know where Marcela and Mike were.

Joshua sat back on his chair and looked at Vera frowning. “El Sapo don’t care about them anymore, he don’t want to see them ever again, he said they would be dead if they dare to come back and face him again.” explained Joshua. “So you see I won’t take them back there, I just escaped them and I want to find my girl again, so we can be together like before.” he said but Vera shook her head.

“She isn’t your girl anymore.” she said determined and Joshua stood up again.

Vera closed her eyes scared he would hit her again but he stopped himself and took Vera’s cheeks in one hand. “Marcela is mine and will always be!” he said but Vera spited on his face.

“Marcela isn’t your toy! She doesn’t belong to anyone! And certainly not to you!” said Vera and he whipped away his face before slapping Vera again making her fall over this time.

Suddenly Vera’s phone rang again, he smiled and walked away leaving Vera on the floor, on her side still tied to the chair.

“What do we got here…?” he said opening the bag and taking out the phone. “My love.” he said reading the name as the phone was still ringing, he declined the call. “Seems like your boyfriend is trying to call you.” he said with a smirk when he saw the other notifs. “He called so many times, Ro and Carli called too.” he said as he tried to unlock the phone to find out more informations but he couldn’t. “Are they your friends? The one that were with you last time?” he asked but Vera didn’t answer.

He walked to her and squatted in front of her pointing the phone in her face. “Give me your password.” he said but Vera stayed silent. “Give it to me!” he insisted mad but Vera stayed silent. He picked up the chair and lifted the girl so Vera was back to her normal sitting position, her shoulder was hurting a little over the fall and her cheek was swollen from the hard slap.

“Give me your password.” he ordered again but Vera stayed silent and looked down. He sighed in frustration and put down the phone on the table again to drink more beer and finish his food. Vera started to feel hungry too, she wondered how she could be hungry in a situation like that, she was so scared, this guy was drunk and crazy, she wished someone would rescue her.

After a moment he took the phone again and realised there was a fingerprint detector, he stood up and smiled as she reached Vera’s chair. “You thought I was that stupid and wouldn’t find out.” he said and he went behind the blonde and gripped her tied hands, Vera clenched her fists as strong as she could so he couldn’t get her finger on the phone to unlock it but he was way stronger than her and it was hurting too much to fight against him, he finally pressed her finger on the phone and unlocked it.

He went in the contacts list but seemed frustrated as Marcela’s name wasn’t saved in it. Vera was glad that she called Marcela her love and Mike kiddo so that psychopathe wouldn’t find out their numbers. 

“I can’t help you find them.” tried Vera and he put down the phone clearly mad.

“Don’t play with me, I know you can tell me where to find them.” he said angrily. “I saw you two in a magazine!”

Vera looked down and he walked out of the warehouse some minutes before coming back with the magazine he probably kept in his van. “Here.” he said as he opened it at the page talking about their clothes design, with pictures of them both then the pictures of Marcela in the clothes.

Vera felt bad, Marcel was right, by exposing her like that she allowed Joshua to find her again. “Now tell me where she is!” he asked again and Vera turned her head away as his breath was so bad. 

The phone rang again and Joshua rolled his eyes. “Your love again, maybe I should answer, he maybe know where my bunny is.” he said but Vera shook her head.

“No no don’t do that!” she begged but Joshua started laughing at her before putting the phone back on the table. He looked inside the bag and took everything out, suddenly his eyes caught the jewelry bag, he smiled as he took it.

“A gift for your boyfriend?” he asked as he took the box out of it. “Must be an expensive gift.” he said as he put the card on the table to open the box he seemed surprised as he recognized the ring. “It’s the ring Marcela hide in that stupid baby toy.” he said looking at it closely. “It was really yours then.” he said as he was doubting before. “I thought some rich boy offered it to her.” he explained as he put the ring on the table and looked at the card.

“Don’t do that.” said Vera as he took the card and opened it. It was a simple card, with a handwritten message, a message Vera wrote with love for Marcela. She took all her courage to fully open her heart on that little note

“My love.” he started reading card calmly. “Since you entered my live everything changed, you helped me open my eyes, you helped me become a better person, you helped me realize my dreams... Without you I would still be so lost. You teached me how to really love, how to really care, how to enjoy what I have. For that I will always be thankful to you, I’m the luckiest girl on earth for sharing my life with you. I love you Marcela and I wish to always be by your side…” he stopped himself and looked at Vera who shyly looked down. “From Vera?” he asked as he couldn’t believe the last sentence. “What’s this shit?!” he asked tearing apart the card and throwing it on the floor before walking to Vera again.

Vera hissed in pain as he grabbed her neck. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” he asked her clenching his teeth, ready to hurt her even more but luckily Vera’s phone rang again.

Vera breathed in relief as he let go of her and went to pick up the phone, she looked around and heard a train, she tried to find out where she was, except for the alcohol smell that Joshua was leaving all around Vera focused and tried to smell around, and it clicked, it was smelling paint, they were probably close to the industry zone with the biggest painting company of the town.

Joshua smiled as he read the name on the phone this time. “My love.” he said he was showing the phone to Vera. “Is it Marcela?” he asked but Vera just looked down. He put the phone on the table before gagging Vera with an old piece of shirt then he smirked as he finally answered the phone and used the speakers.

“Oh thank god Vera you answer me, where are you? we’ve been so worried about you, there’s your car over here but you are nowhere to be found.” said Marcela clairly worried about the blonde and Joshua smirked even more seeing Vera’s worried face. “Vera?” asked Marcela realising the other side of the phone was silent. “Baby?” she asked again and Joshua sighed.

“Ah Marcela….” he said calmly, pretty sure Marcela would recognize his voice.

“What? Joshua?” she asked back immediately. “What’s going on? where’s Vera?” she asked panicked.

“You never learn right?” he asked her ignoring her questions. “You can’t escape me my bunny.” he said with a mischievous tone. “Even if you find you a rich bitch to play around with, you will come back to me because this is the only place where you belong, with me.” he said determined.

“What did you do to her?” asked Marcela quite mad now too. 

“I’m taking care of her don’t worry.” he said before getting closer to Vera and caressing her cheek. 

“Is it about the money?” asked now Marcela. “I can pay you back, just tell me where you are and I will pay you but please don’t hurt her, let her go she has nothing to do with our problems…” said Marcela almost with a begging tone.

“I don’t care about the money Marcela!” he answered yelling now. “I want your ass back! And don’t tell me she has nothing to do with this! She’s your fucking whore now apparently!” he said mad.

“Okay, okay so what do you want now?” she asked trying to be more calm and hoping Joshua would calm down too.

“I want us to be together again, and I want the blondy to pay for my leg.” he said and Marcela started to panic again.

“Okay listen.” she said calmly trying to sound like everything was fine. “I will follow you but let her go okay, it was an accident… she didn’t want to hurt you okay…” she said but he shook his head.

“So you will follow me?!” he asked not believing it.

“Yeah yeah I will, but please don’t hurt her or anything…I swear… if anything happen to her...” said Marcela really worried for Vera.

Joshua finally calmed down. “Okay then I will pick you up, let’s meet out of the city, I will drive us away and when we are far away I will tell you where the blondy is so you can tell her friends?” he asked as he already thought about this plan before.

“As you want Joshua.” said Marcela ready to do anything to make sure Vera would be safe. “But can I talk to her first? I want to be sure she’s fine before going with you…” she said with hope in her tone and he sighed before walking to Vera but before putting down the gag he took out his gun.

“You better not mess up or I will mess up your head.” he warned her before taking down the gag.

“Marcela?” asked Vera with a weak voice as her throat was dry, she coughed a little.

“Vera?!” said Marcela clearly relieved. “You okay?” she asked worried.

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine, I would be better if I was home with you all…” she said then she looked at Joshua who made sign for her to quickly finish. “Well don’t worry about me and do what you have to do okay… also tell Rocio I’m sorry we couldn’t paint her room today…” she said and Joshua rolled his eyes.

“What?” asked Marcela confused.

“Okay time up girls.” said Joshua. “I will send you an address for you to meet me tomorrow. And don’t try anything on me or I swear that your precious blondy will suffer.” he said before hanging up.

“Tomorrow?” asked Vera and he smiled.

“Yes, I said I wouldn’t hurt you but I didn’t say I wouldn’t play with you.” he said as he put down the phone. “But first I have some stuff to take care of before picking up my girl tomorrow.” he added and left the warehouse, leaving Vera alone again.

On the other side of the town all eyes were on Marcela as she put her phone back in her pocket.

“So Joshua kidnapped her to force you to come back with him..?” asked Carlota as they walked back to Rocio’s car.

“We need to find a way to get her without having to follow him again…” said Mike sadly. “We should have killed him last time…”

“Don’t say that Mike.” said Marcela frowning.

Rocio nodded. “But Mike’s right about one thing, you can’t go back with him…” she said. “And why would Vera say something about painting my room…?” she asked now thinking about that sentence they all heard over the speaker.

“You didn’t plan on painting anything?” asked Marcela to Rocio who shook her head.

“No not at all.”

“Do you think Vera said that as a clue to find her?” asked Carlota hopeful.

Mike nodded. “It’s maybe a clue, Carli is right, why would she say something like that in that moment?” he asked and the girls hesitated.

“But how is it supposed to help us?” asked Marcela to Rocio who shook her shoulders.

“I have no idea so don’t look at me.” she said as all eyes were on her.

“Vera mentioned you and your room.” said Carlota like it was logical. “It’s maybe about something in your room?”

“But what?” asked Rocio not seeing what could be in her room that would guide them to Vera. “I don’t have anything in my room, no poster no photos… I took everything down when I was supposed to leave the country but I didn’t put anything back yet…” said Rocio. “And Vera know that, she came over the other day and was shocked to see the room that empty.”

“Well maybe she’s in an empty place?” asked Mike but all the girls shook their heads as it wasn’t very useful.

“There must be something else, what more did she said about the room?” asked Marcela.

“That they couldn’t paint it.” said Carlota remembering perfectly the sentence. “Did you plan on painting it some day?” she asked Rocio who shook her head.

“Not really we painted it some years ago and it doesn’t need to be paint again.”

“When did you paint it before?” asked Marcela hoping they could find a clue.

Rocio tried to remember. “It was five years ago if I remember well, I did it with my sister, I remember Sofia and Vera kept fighting about the color choice some days before, it was when Sofia was into her art period.” said Rocio remembering the moment and smiling.

“Yeah I remember, that day we did all the painting shops in town and ended up going to that very big company in the industry zone at the south of the town, we got scared there because it was mostly warehouses and Sofia was scared to end up killed there and that no one would even find her.” said Carlota and suddenly both girls clicked.

“That’s it!” said Rocio. “She must be in the zone, lot of companies closed or moved far away from the city, there’s a lot of empty warehouses now, one of the only company that stayed is the painting one, she must be there.” said Rocio and they all nodded hopeful. 

Rocio drove them in the south of the town but arrived into the zone it was pretty big and they saw a lot of abandoned warehouses.

“We will never find her like that…” said Marcela sadly as she was getting more and more worried about the blonde. Mike patted her arm slowly then hugged her.

“He must have a car to take here from where she parked her car, they probably didn’t walk till here so let's look for a car.” said Carlota looking around and determined to find her friend.

“You’re right.” said Rocio looking around too. “There shouldn’t be any cars here at this time as the last companies still open here must be closed by now.” she said realising it was getting late but luckily the sky was still light and so they could still see around perfectly without having to turn on the car’s headlights.

“Stop stop!” said Carlota suddenly and Rocio stopped the car. The short haired girl pointed her finger away. “Look over there, there’s lights.” she said as they keep looking and saw a vehicle now. “A van is arriving.” she added and they all lowered themselves even if they were far enough not to get noticed.

They kept watching discreetly and saw Joshua walking out of the van and entering one of the warehouse.

“I will take care of him.” said Mike opening his door and taking out a gun from his backpack.

“What what?! No!” said Marcela catching his arm. “Why did you take this?” she asked him shocked as she took the gun from his hands and put it in her pants. “What were you thinking?!”

He looked down. “When we couldn’t reach Vera and that the girls came to pick us up to go look for her I got scared and I thought that if anything bad would happen then I could protect you…” he said and Marcela hugged him.

“Don’t touch at that, it will only bring problems to you okay?” she told him and he nodded.

“So what do we do?” asked Rocio looking around. “This warehouse is quite big but it seems abandoned so there’s probably other doors we should take a look around to find a way to enter it discreetly.” she explained and they all nodded.

“Mike you stay here.” said Marcela and the boy pouted. “You stay here, it’s too dangerous.” she told him and he sat back correctly while the girls walked out.

They separated and went around the place to find a way to enter without being noticed.

Marcela was the first one to enter, she couldn’t wait to see Vera, but as she entered and walked into the warehouse, she saw Joshua, bending over Vera who was laying on the floor her hands and feet tied. He was taking down her pants slowly and caressing her thigh. While Vera was crying for help desperately. Vera was crying and begging him to stop but he was determined. Marcela immediately ran closer to them. “Leave her!” she yelled at him and he stood up surprise to see her.

Marcela was worried she knew that Vera was abused before and that it fucked her up, she didn’t want her girlfriend to be in this kind of situation ever again, she promised to always protect her from this. 

“How did you find me?” asked Joshua looking around to make sure Marcela was alone.

“I told you to leave her!” she repeated as she took her gun out and pointed it at him before walking closer. He took some steps back as Marcela came closer to Vera.

“You okay baby girl?” she asked sweetly to Vera as she bend down and caressed her swollen cheek slowly. “I’m here, you are safe, he won’t hurt you…” she added while Vera nodded. Marcela untied her making sure to still keep an eye on Joshua but the boy took some steps back trying to reach the table where his own gun was.

“Stop!” said Marcela standing up and facing him, making him stop and to look at her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her smiling. “You wouldn’t hurt me, you love me.” he said smirking. “I know you were probably playing around with that whore but you love me deep down, we are mean to be together, no one will love you like I do.” he said and Marcela shook her head as Vera stood up beside her and took her hand in hers.

“I don’t love you Joshua, I never really did.” said Marcela frowning at him. “Did you see yourself? You’re a fucking bastard!” she said mad at him.

He frowned at her. “I’m the one that helped you when everyone abandoned you! I’m the one that bring food and money for you and your shitty brother to survive!” he said yelling at her and pointing at her. “You can’t just leave me! And certainly not for a fucking girl!” he said yelling even more and pointing at Vera now.

“Don’t move!” repeated Marcela as he took another step back but before he could finally reach the table Carlota ran to it and grabbed the gun followed closely by Rocio.

“Surprise!” said Carlota proud to see him stuck between them and unarmed. Rocio approached her then took the gun from her friend’s hands and pointing it to Joshua just like Marcela teached her to held it.

“Are you okay Vera?” asked Rocio to her friend who was clearly shocked by everything that happened but that nodded to reassure her.

“We should go now.” said Carlota not reassured to be in there longer. Marcela helped Vera to walk but as the couple passed by Joshua he frowned at them.

“If I can’t have you then no one will.” he whispered and took out a knife.

Vera saw him and pushed Marcela away before standing in front of him, as he realised the knife was into Vera’s stomach he ran away while the girls rushed to the blonde.

“Vera no!” said Marcela taking her in her arm. “No no no…”

“Don’t touch the knife we better not take it out or she will bleed more.” said Rocio. “We need to call the police and the ambulance.” she said taking out her phone then they heard a loud noise coming from outside.

“Mike!” said Marcela worried and Carlota ran outside to see what was going one, as she opened the warehouse door she was Rocio’s care into the black van. Mike came out of the driving seat and rushed into Carlota’s arm.

“What happened?!” she asked as Joshua was unconscious in the car, his head bleeding with the shock Mike caused by drivin Rocio’s car into his van.

“I saw him rushing out… I was scared something bad happened and I wanted to stop him…” said Mike shocked by his own action.

“It’s okay come here.” said Carlota and she guided him back into the warehouse.

“Mike drive your car into Joshua’s van to stop him.” said Carlota as Rocio hanged up her phone.

“He what?!” she asked shocked. “I just called the cops and the ambulance.” she said worried. “Wait, you take Mike and you go as far away as you can.” she said to Carlota who hesitated.

“It’s better if less people get involved into this mess, I will tell them I was the one driving the car. Since it’s mine it will cause less problems.” added Rocio calmly. Carlota looked at Vera lying on the floor the knife still in her abdomen. “She should be fine.” said Rocio to reassure her friend. “Now go, I will pick you up later.” she said and Carlota took Mike’s hand before running away.

“What about the guns?” asked Marcela worried. “Maybe we should clean them and put them in Joshua’s van?” she asked and Rocio nodded she quickly cleaned the guns and made sure not to let fingerprints on it before going out and seeing the mess with the cars, her car seemed okay, just the exterior on the front side that was a little crushed it should still works perfectly. She walked around and put the guns in the van she looked at Joshua he seemed fine just knocked out by the shock.

Rocio stayed there till the ambulance arrived followed by the cops she told the ambulance men where her injured friend was and they rushed to her while another went to check on Joshua.

Then she explained what happened to the cops or at least a part of it, that Josua kidnapped Vera and asked Marcela to meet him here but as she arrived they fighted and he hurt Vera then as he was running away Rocio told them she was the one driving and tried to stop him.

The cops noted the informations and one took pics of the cars. Then as the ambulance men carried Vera in their truck to drive her to the hospital the cops stopped Marcela and asked some questions but she barely could answer as she was following Vera and got into the ambulance with the blonde while they started to take care of her there.

The cops took a look around and entered the warehouse, one took more pics while the other one put the police banner the time another team came back to more examination. 

They took their names to be able to ask them more about the case later. Joshua slowly woke up and as the ambulance man made sure he was fine the cop took him and arrested him the time they make everything clear. Rocio waited for everyone to leave then she took her car and called Carlota to pick her up, then they drove to the hospital.

On the same time the ride in the ambulance seemed long, very long, Vera was in pain and Marcela felt powerless, she could see that Vera was suffering terribly but all she could do was watching and waiting, the ambulance man was sitting there too, taking care of Vera as much as he could with the material he had in there. He did his best to try to make Vera feel better but they rather not take the knife out right now in case it gets worst. They better wait for them to arrive in the hospital where they could take care of it better.

“Marcela… It hurts so bad…” mumbled Vera hissing in pain as breathing was hurting more and more.

Marcela took her hand and held hit firmly. “We’re almost there, be strong okay.” she whispered to her girlfriend slowly getting closer to her and doing all she could to reassure and comfort her.

Vera squeezed Marcela's hand strongly as the pain was killing her. the rush of adrenaline she felt before was fading away and all she could feel was the blade in her abdomen, talking and breathing was becoming harder and harder as just a light move of her stomach was making the blade slide slowly. 

The ambulance man added more medication in Vera intravenous system to help her suffer less and they finally arrived at the hospital, there they asked Marcela to stay away as they carried Vera away to an operating room to take off the knife. 

As they arrived Marcela was sitting in the corridor worried. They all joined her. “So how is she?” asked Mike first.

“I don’t know they took her in the operating room.” she said as tears came to her eyes. Carlota sat beside her and hugged her.

Rocio looked around. “I know a lot of people here, I will ask for more informations.” she said as she walked away determined to have answers about Vera’s condition.

Rocio came back with some coffees for the girls and a soda for Mike then she sat with them. “They said that as they took out the knife there was a lot of bleeding so they had to operate her in hurry because she was losing too much blood.” explained Rocio. “All we can do is wait for the end of the operation to know more now.”

Finally after some time a doctor came to see them, he informed them that the operation went well and that she would just need some rest now. They were all reassured.

Marcela stood up. “Can we see her?” she asked and everyone else nodded but the doctor shook his head.

“Not everyone I’m sorry, visite time is over only one person can be allowed to stay by her side this night.” he said as he looked at them waiting to know who it would be.

Rocio nodded. “Marcela, you should stay with her.” she said and Marcela hesitated. 

“What about Mike?” she asked back but Mike stood beside Rocio.

“I will stay with the girls don’t worry, go with her.” he said smiling and Marcela nodded as she followed the doctor to Vera’s room. 

As she entered the room it was dark and Vera was sleeping peacefully, she looked so calm and innocent. Marcela walked slowly closer to her and sat on the chair beside the bed. She took Vera’s and in hers and hugged it slowly.

“I’m so sorry all of this is because of me…” she whispered as she laid her head on Vera’s thigh.

On the next morning when Vera opened her eyes she smiled at the sight of Marcela beside her. She let her hand reach Marcela’s face and caressed her cheek slowly. Marcela opened her eyes and stretched a little, she hissed as her back was hurting from sleeping on that chair and in that position all night.

“Happy birthday…” said Vera lowly and Marcela smiled at her. “I’m sorry your birthday is ruined…”

Marcela shook her head and came closer to Vera. “It’s not ruined at all as long as I’m close to you and that you are fine...” said the brunette as she kissed Vera slowly. “So how do you feel?” she asked her and Vera sighed.

“It hurt like hell but I think I’m fine…” answered the blonde and Marcela shook her head.

“I can’t believe you took that knife for me… it could have killed you Vera.” said Marcela frowning as she really didn't want to lose the girl. “I’m really sorry… It’s my fault if Joshua hurt you, It’s my fault f everything happened… my past is ruining everything and almost it almost got you killed…” said Marcela tears in her eyes.

Vera smiled and caressed her cheek again slowly. “I would die for you because I love you Marce…” confessed Vera and it was the first time she was saying it like that. “I don’t care if more ghost from your past came between us, I will fight them all to be with you…” confessed Vera sincerely. “I love you really…” she added as it was the first time she was saying it in that way, feeling it so strong for someone. Of course Vera would always say she loves Carlota or Rocio but here it was a different love a stronger one and it felt so nice to say it out loud to Marcela.

Marcela bit her lips and looked at Vera in the eyes. “I love you too Vera, that’s why you can’t die on me okay?” she said and Vera giggled but then hissed as her wound hurt too much. Marcela kissed her again. “I love you so much…” she whispered into the kiss and Vera smiled.

“I love you more…” she said back and Marcela kept kissing her.

They relaxed a moment then Marcela stood up. “Coffee?” she asked and Vera nodded.

“Ah yes!” she said with a desperate voice. “I’m craving coffee right now.” she said and Marcela giggled before going out.

When Marcela came back with the coffee cups a doctor was in the room checking on Vera.

“Everything seems good, you will need lot of rest starting now, we will keep you all day and see how it goes then we can send you home tonight if everything's fine.” he informed her and Vera nodded happy, knowing she could be back in her house soon.

“Thank you doctor.” said Marcela as he walked out and she sat back on the chair handing a coffee to Vera who sat up slowly to drink it.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and Vera told them to enter. To her surprise it was a cop. He walked closer and looked at them.

“Good morning.” he said and the girls greeted him politely too. “I’m here to ask you some questions.” he informed and Vera nodded. “So let’s start by the beginning, can you explain me what happened with that man yesterday?”

Vera swallowed hard, she looked at Marcela who took her hand to reassure her. “I went out to prepare Marcela’s birthday gift.” she started slowly. “I took my car and went in the neighborhood for that. I can send you the address, my car is probably still parked there.” she told him and he noted down everything Vera was telling him.

“We will verify the informations.” he told her she nodded.

“And when I was going back to my house ready to come back home I saw Joshua waiting for me by my car. When I saw him I got scared and I tried to ran away but he caught me and drugged be before forcing me into his van.” she continued but the cop made sign for her to stop a minute.

“You knew that man before?” he asked and Vera nodded.

“He’s Marcela’s ex boyfriend, she broke up with him some times ago and he had hard time accepting it.” said Vera and Marcela nodded.

“You are Marcela?” asked now the cop to Marcela who nodded. “And why would your ex boyfriend kidnap her?” he asked not understanding what Vera had to do with this.

“Joshua and I were into a very toxic relationship, I tried many time to get away from him and his violence but I couldn’t escape him... Vera helped me a lot, without her I would still be stuck with him.” she explained and the cop nodded.

“So he wanted a sort of revenge over you?” he asked now Vera who nodded.

“Even more after finding out that Marcela and I are now dating.” she added and the cop looked at them confused for a minute but then understanding better.

He wrote done the informations and nodded. “He couldn’t accept the fact that his girlfriend broke up with him then got with a girl.” he said as he finished to write down his notes. “So what happened after that?”

Vera hesitated. “I woke up tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse, he was drinking alcohol he was melling alcohol and he was repeating me that he wanted Marcela back with him that he would do everything to get her back and get revenge on me…” she explained while the cop keep noting down informations about the case.

“He forced me to unlock my phone with my fingerprint and when he got Marcela on the phone he asked her to leave the town with him or he wouldn’t let go of me.” she continued and Marcela listened carefully too. “He gave her an appointment.” she explained and he nodded.

“After that, he left and came back sometimes later to… to force me to…I mean... he tried to rape me but Marcela arrived just in time and interrupted him.” she had hard time to articulate and Marcela squeezed her hand making sure Vera knew she was here and supporting her. “She tired to calm him down but he was very mad, he wanted to hurt her because he said that if he couldn’t have her then no one would… so I pushed Marcela away and got myself between them to stop him but got hurt in the way…” explained Vera as she was seeing the moment again and felt bad. 

“You okay?” asked slowly Marcela kissing her forehead. “Go slowly okay…”

Vera noded. “Then all I know is that he ran away…”

The cop nodded and finished writing his notes. “Then your friend that drove Marcela and was outside stopped him with her car.” he informed her. “I will send some coworkers to check your car in town but everything else is fitting and everything seems clear. We examined the warehouse and all the objects around it fit with what you just told me which confirm our hypothesis. This case will be quickly solved.” he announced. 

“But you girls got lucky.” he added as he stood up. “Joshua had two guns in his car, and the two of them are guns that were used in crimes close to Oaxaca. He’s very dangerous.” he told them with a serious tone. “But don’t worry he will probably spend the rest of his life in a cell so he won’t be able to hurt you anymore.” he informed as he walked to the door. “Thank you for your time, we will contact you soon so you can come pick up your bag that we find in the warehouse.They are still clues for now but in some days when the case will be officially closed you will be able to get them back.” he said as he left.

Marcela looked at Vera and and they both smiled brightly. “It’s over!” said Marcela happily. “We won’t see him ever again!”

“Neither the rest of the gang, Joshua told me El Sapo won’t try to find you, he don’t want to see you again coming back there but that’s all, he don’t want to lose time running after you and Mike so you can finally breathe.” said Vera and Marcela hugged her and kissed her.

There was another knock on the door and Vera rolled her eyes before Marcela sat back on the chair correctly. “Come in!” said Marcela and Mike entered followed by Rocio and Carlota who all hugged Vera.

“Ouch slowly!” hissed Vera as it was a little too much for her injury and they all let go of her.

Mike left the room and came back quickly with a cake. “And happy birthday Marcela!” he said happily while Rocio lighted the candles.

They all sang to Marcela then she blowed on the candles. Rocio cut the cake as Carlota took everything needed to eat in from her bag, Rocio gave a piece to everyone and Carlota gave them little spoon.

“We know it’s not as great as the little party you prepared but at least we are all together.” said Rocio to Vera who nodded and thanked her, opening her arm for a hug and Rocio didn’t hesitate.

“I’m so glad you girls are all here.” she said as the boy rolled his eyes at her. “And you too mike.” she added and he smiled at her. “I wanted to give you something really important today Marcela but I guess that your gift is to be free from your past for good and be able to go forward now.” said Vera and Marcela nodded giving her girlfriend a chast kiss on the lips making everyone smile at them.

Rocio grabbed her bag. “Vera it’s maybe not too late for your special gift.” she said as she opened her bag and gave Vera the jewelry bag containing the box with the ring. “I got this for you. It wasn’t easy, I begged my dad to use his acquaintance to be able to get this from the police station, and you know how mad my dad is at me for ruining the perfect life he created for me right?” said Rocio winking at the blonde girls who couldn’t believe it.

“You really did it for me?” she asked and Rocio nodded.

“I did it for both of you.” she said sincerely and Vera opened the bag, the card was missing as Joshua destroyed it but she didn’t care.

“Happy birthday.” said again Vera as she gave the bag to Marcela who took out the box and opened it.

“But Vera it’s… it’s your ring… your grandma’s ring…” said Marcela shocked.

“And I want you to have it.” she said sincerely as she took out the ring and put it on Marcela’s finger. “I love you so much and I really want you to have it.” she said sincerely and Marcela hugged Vera tightly before kissing her again, a more long kiss this time and they heard Mike complain about getting a room, making both girls laugh softy.

Carlota looked at them both. “So are you like engaged now?” she asked and Vera glared at her with a killing look. “What? Isn’t the kind of family precious ring that we offer to our loved one when we propose to them?” she asked and Vera tried to hit her but she was too far away and Vera couldn’t move much.

“Shut up you dummy! You know it’s not that.It’s really too soon to think about something like that.” said Vera and Carlota laughed at her friend’s embarrassment. “It’s more like a promise.” said Vera looking at Marcela in the eyes. “To always love each other and support each other.” she said and Marcela smiled at her.

“Till we get ready to get married.” added Marcela and Vera blushed making all their friends laugh at her.

Their laughs were heard form the corridor, those happy moments, this happy future that was opening in front of them, away from their past, more secure and more peaceful. It was promise to be free. Vera knew that now nothing would come back to hurt Marcela or Mike again and she was happy because all she ever wanted was to protect her new family. The family she choose, the family she would love. She was ready to finally give and receive the love her parents were never able to give her. She was ready to embrace it because she loved it, she really loved this feeling more than anything, the feeling of belonging to her own family. 

FIN


End file.
